Save me from myself
by Rukia89
Summary: Continuación de bleach anime . Han pasado 5 años desde que acabaron con Aizen en una impresionante batalla final. Rukia ha muerto y Ichigo tiene prohibido ser Shinigami bajo pena de muerte. Pero uno noche todo cambia cuando le piden que vuelva a serlo.I
1. Prólogo

Viernes, 13 de Junio de 2008 (22:05)

Viernes, 13 de Junio de 2008 (22:05)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y explícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Prólogo**_

El sonido del despertador resonaba en toda la habitación. Un bulto en la cama se movió con clara frustración mientras sacaba una mano para apagar el aparato que había interrumpido su grata noche de sueño, como hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo tenía. Se sacó la sabana de encima y se sentó en la cama, suspirando sonoramente. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía sin tener esa extraña pesadilla? ¿6 o 7 meses?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario que tenía en frente. Lo abrió despacio… _¿de verdad me amas? _Paró en seco mientras miraba el interior de aquel armario llena de ropa que le pertenecía. Varios minutos se quedó así mirando, recordando… Luego cogió lo primero que vio y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Como odiaba esa habitación, había hecho todo lo posible por cambiarla. La cama, el escritorio, el armario, la situación espacial, el color de las paredes, la lámpara, todo… pero aún así en ocasiones le seguía recordando a ella…a pesar de que habían pasado ya cinco años y que el había reconstruido su vida. Se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación.

Su familia no se encontraba en casa, se había ido temprano a la nueva clínica que habían montado, más grande que la anterior. Los clientes en esos cinco años había aumentado considerablemente y eso provocó que la que tenían se quedara corta por lo que tuvieron que abrir una más grande no muy lejos de casa. Llegó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió lo necesario para hacerse el desayuno. Luego se preparo su desayuno con tranquilidad y se sentó en la mesa. Empezó a desayunar tranquilamente…sin escalofríos…ni los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla que lo martirizaba todas las noches desde hacía cinco años. Era siempre la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez…las mismas acciones…los mismos dolores…el mismo sufrimiento…la misma muerte al final…

Se levantó de la mesa y recogió todo, luego cogió su cartera con los libros para la universidad y salió de su casa. Tardaba sobre una hora en llegar a su universidad entre autobuses y metros, así que siempre salía bien temprano de casa para ir con tiempo ya que no quería después correr para no llegar tarde a clases. Como su querida familia al parecer siempre quiso y por que a el le gustaba ayudar a la gente, había decidido estudiar medicina. No era el único de sus amigos, Ishida también había decidido hacerlo, Orihime había decidido estudiar Educación Infantil y Chad se dedicó a entrenar a futuros campeones de Boxeo. Cada uno lo que quería pero que no había provocado que se separaran sino que estaba más unidos que nunca. Todos los días después de clases o entrenos por parte de Chad quedaban todos e iban a tomar algo o a pasear como gente normal…Durante esos cinco años todos habían intentado adaptarse a la nueva vida sin poderes, ni bichos extraños, ni gente con ganas de poder…Había sido duro al principio. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado para olvidarlas sin más pero tenían que hacer ese esfuerzo, no les habían dejado otra opción. Llegó a la facultad y se dedicó toda la mañana a ir clase tras clase y a tomar apuntes tras apuntes. La misma rutina de siempre, tan monótona…

Salió de la facultad ya al anochecer bastante aburrido. Aquel día no habían podido quedar todos así que se dirigió directo a su casa, sin embargo parece que después de tanto tiempo el destino tenía preparado un nuevo futuro para el. Y no era precisamente una vida monótona, tranquila y simple… Lo peor de todo aún estaba por llegar y Ichigo en ocasiones echaría mucho de menos estos cinco años…monótonos y aburridos.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo cogió tranquilamente pero al ver que era una llamada de Ishida descolgó rápidamente.

-Dime-susurró él.

-Tu novia…ha tenido un accidente.

-¿Accidente?

-Si…Hollows.

Ichigo se paró en medio de la calle, su mirada estaba ida, su mente en el pasado…

_Nunca más volverás a ser un shinigami_…

-¿Hollows?

-Si, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-¿Dónde estáis? ¿Ella está bien?-dijo reaccionando de pronto Ichigo y dándose de cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Si habían sido Hollows estaban en gran peligro y…la sociedad de almas estaban en sus vidas otra vez…y con eso ella.

Ishida no tardó en decirle que Urahara estaba tratándola y que estaban en su casa. Aún recordaba ya la última vez que había hablado con él. Fue poco después de que salvará a Karakura de Aizen junto con la sociedad de almas. Pero a partir de ese día, no había vuelto a saber ni del ni de Yoruichi, ni de nadie de la tienda. Habían desaparecido por completo. "Pero al parecer han vuelto y nosotros sin enterarnos" Pensó Ichigo mientras corría hacia la tienda.

Tardó media hora en llegar y entró a las prisas. Sin petar ni nada…

-¿Cómo está?-gritó nada más llegar a la cocina donde se encontraban sentados Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida y Chad.

-Cuánto tiempo, Kurosaki-dijo Urahara a forma de saludo inclinando su sombrero de siempre e ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Te parece esa forma de entrar en una casa ajena?-dijo Yoruichi mirándolo seria.

-Vamos Yoruichi, no seas tan mala…Recuerda que han atacado a su **novia**-dijo Urahara recalcando esa última palabra.

En ese momento Ichigo notó algo extraño en el ambiente y en la reacción de Yoruichi. Esta miró hacia Urahara con una cara seria pero su mirada mostraba sorpresa, luego miró a Ichigo un momento y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

-Inoue está bien, Kurosaki…ahora está descansando-dijo Urahara-por favor siéntate, hay algo que tengo que contarte…

Ichigo obedeció a regañientas. Tomó asiento en el medio de Ishida y Chad y esperó a que el tendero hablara.

-No te precipites en tus acciones…pero…necesito que vuelvas a ser otra vez…shinigami…

…_bajo pena de muerte._

Notas de la autora:

Buenas noches ya a todos. Me llamo Arantxa y este es el primer Fic de bleach que escribo y por lo cual el primero sobre mi pareja favorita, Ichigo y Rukia. Esta historia la escribí en un momento de inspiración en la Universidad y espero que les guste. Si es así por favor dale a GO y déjame un rewiem y si no es así dale también a GO y déjame un rewiem diciente tus críticas o cualquier cosa ya que yo acepto de todo. Pero por favor, déjame un rewiem dándome tu opinión ya que me encanta saber lo que opina la gente sobre lo que escribo y no es tanto esfuerzo xD

Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!

Nos vemos!

Rukia89


	2. Capítulo 1: De vuelta al pasado

Martes, 17 de junio de 2008 (10:54)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 1: De vuelta al pasado.**_

-No te precipites en tus acciones…pero…necesito que vuelvas a ser otra vez…shinigami…

Ichigo lo miró con cara de total sorpresa mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¿Estás de broma, no?

-No.

Ichigo siguió mirando de pie la cara seria de Urahara mientras miles de recuerdos volvían a su mente…Todo y cada uno de los sentimientos que pensaba ya enterrados volvieron a salir con aquella simple frase. "¿Volver a ser Shinigami?" pensó levantando la cabeza y mirando el techo. La angustia lo embargaba…recuerdos dolorosos cruzaban por su mente_…_

…_bajo pena de muerte tanto tuya, como la de tus amigos y familiares._

Salió corriendo de la habitación, un acto cobarde que en el pasado no habría hecho…pero el ya no era el chico del pasado. Recorrió las calles sin saber a donde iba, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y se sentó en la hierba a la que acababa de llegar. Miró al cielo…

**Flash Back**

Ichigo recorría las calles con la angustia en el cuerpo, una llamada de Ishida le había alertado de que algo no iba bien en la Sociedad de almas "Mierda enana, me prometiste que no te pasaría nada malo" pensaba el una y otra vez. Llegó a casa de Urahara y entró a las prisas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a Yoruichi en una esquina seria sin decir nada, Urahara sentado demasiado callado y serio para su gusto, Orihime lloraba en una esquina mientras Ishida la consolaba y Chad no se encontraba en ningún lado. Ichigo miró a todos con angustia, sabía que algo malo había pasado…algo muy malo.

-Kurosaki…la sociedad de almas-empezó a hablar Urahara-quiere hablar contigo.

Ichigo se sorprendió, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Bajaron a la parte de abajo de la casa en donde había una puerta preparada para ir a la sociedad de almas. Solo habían bajado el y Urahara quien en ocasiones le miraba con tristeza. Llegaron a la puerta e Ichigo se transformo en Shinigami, sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que lo haría.

-Te esperan tras la puerta-susurró el tendero-Suerte, Kurosaki…

Ichigo lo miró con dudas y luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Llegó al otro lado en donde varios capitanes lo esperaban. Se notaba la tristeza en el aire y la cara abatida de los capitanes.

Intentó preguntar que pasaba pero nadie le permitió hablar y lo llevaron directamente junto a Yamamoto. Ichigo por el camino solo pensaba en Rukia, en si le había pasado algo…

_Prométeme que me esperarás siempre, Ichigo…_

Llegaron a donde se encontraba Yamamoto y unas puertas enormes se abrieron dejándole pasar a él y a los capitanes detrás.

Se acercó a Yamamoto lentamente, casi con miedo…

_-_Kurokaki, Ichigo… ¿Sabes por que estás aquí?

-No…-susurró él duvitativo.

-Tras muchas deliberaciones y discusiones hemos decidido lo que mejor será para ti.

-¿Mejor para mi? No entiendo señor.

-Es muy fácil en realidad. No volverás a ser Shinigami Sustituto, no volverás a contactar con ningún shinigami, no volverás a saber nada de Hollows, ni monstruos relacionados…

-¿Cómo? ¿Me sacan esta vida así como así?-dijo Ichigo desesperado.

Eso no podía estar pasando, si eso era cierto no volvería a ver a su Rukia, a su enana…No lo podía permitir.

-Eso nunca, no dejaré que hagan eso, no me apartarán de su mundo. Después de todo lo que he hecho por vosotros…-dijo el mirando con rabia a todos los capitanes allí presentes.

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que has hecho por nosotros y por ello te estaremos eternamente agradecidos…y también es por eso que decidimos hacer esto. Es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor para mi? ¿Qué sabrás tu lo que es mejor para mi?-dijo el mirándolo con rabia, lo estaban despachando así como así, sin razón alguna, como una pieza de ajedrez que ha hecho su movimiento pero que ya no necesitan y por ello la sacrifican.

-Advertí que esto ocurriría…-susurro una voz que Ichigo conocía a la perfección.

Se giró hacia el y allí estaba. Tan orgulloso como siempre…el hermano de Rukia…Byakuya.

-Nadie quería decírtelo Kurosaki pero si no te lo decimos no entrarás en razón…-dijo él con desprecio notable en su voz-La razón por la cual no quieres dejar este mundo…está…muerta.

Lo susurró con tal pasividad, como si ello no le importará lo más mínimo, que fue como la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Ichigo. Se lanzó a por el sin pensarlo dos veces pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando 5 personas lo sujetaban fuertemente.

-No lo hagas más complicado, chico…-susurro Zaraki que era uno de los que lo sujetaban.

-Kurosaki-gritó Yamamoto esta vez enfadado-viendo que por las buenas no vas a entrar en razón…me temo que debo aplicar las malas…

Ichigo no lo escuchaba…su mente viaja al pasado…a una persona…a su Rukia. "¿Muerta?" pensó el sin creerlo…

_Lo prometo si tú me prometes que no te pasará nada, Rukia…_

La realidad golpeo a Ichigo destrozándolo como destroza una piedra a un cristal. Se dejo caer, sin llegar a golpear el suelo ya que los demás lo agarraban. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras Rukia estaba en su mente…

-No es cierto-susurró llenó de dolor-¡Rukia no está muerta¡-gritó el hacía Byakuya.

Este lo miró con una profunda frialdad y desprecio en su mirada. Ichigo…cerró los ojos mientras lloraba sin control…

-Kurosaki…-dijo Yamamoto captando la atención malamente de este-Nunca volverás a ser un Shinigami…-A Ichigo le dio igual…todo le daba igual si ya no estaba ella con él-…bajo pena de muerte tanto tuya, como la de tus amigos y familiares.

Kurosaki levantó la cabeza…perdido en sus recuerdos…en un pasado de mejor aspecto. Se levantó lentamente solo mientras se soltaba de los que le agarraban. Nada lo unía a aquel mundo ya…le daba igual seguir o no seguir siendo Shinigami. Su Rukia estaba muerta…

-De acuerdo-susurro el mirando a Yamamoto.

…_Te lo prometo, Fresita._

End Flash Back

Esa había sido la última vez que había visto la sociedad de almas, también la última vez que miró a Urahara y compañía ya que al día siguiente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Fue muy duro para el, aquellos cinco años. Todo lo recordaba ella pero gracias a sus amigos consiguió salir adelante y empezar no hace mucho una relación con Inoue. También fue cuando empezó a tener esa extraña pesadilla. Ese día fue cuando su vida dio un cambió que no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Por qué?-susurró el mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras caían por su cara.

-Una batalla nueva empieza, Kurosaki…-susurró Urahara tras él.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó él otra vez.

-Por que eres el papel protagonista en esta obra de locos.

…_Entonces yo también te lo prometo, Enana._

Fin Capítulo 1

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí traigo el capítulo 1. Decir que tengo pensado actualizar 1 capítulo a la semana mas o menos pero al ver vuestros rewiems me han animado y he decidido actualizar un poco antes. Muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

MaRiPoSa nEgRa

pau

babi-chann

jhh

Os estoy muy agradecida, no sabéis la ilusión que me hizo ver vuestros comentarios. Sobre lo que decíais pues algunas de vuestras dudas han sido resueltas en este capítulo pero en el siguiente habrá más sorpresas y más misterio (me encantan las historias que te dejan con la intriga hasta el final xD). Pues nada espero que os guste este capítulo y espero vuestros comentarios. Ya sabeis que si me haceis feliz subo el siguiente antes (Que mala soy xDD)

Algun spoiler del siguiente:

_**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa tras sorpresa**_

-¿Por qué habría de cambiarlo todo por personas que me abandonaron cuando no les serví?

-Por que esa vida perfecta corre un gran peligro, Kurosaki…

--

-Ya ha vuelto…

-¿Ya?-dijo Yoruichi sorprendida-¿Tan pronto?

--

Pues nada, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

Rukia89

Arantxa

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	3. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa tras sorpresa

Viernes, 20 de junio de 2008 (18:00)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa tras sorpresa**_

-Por que eres el papel protagonista en esta obra de locos.

El silencio reinó en aquel descampado. Ichigo seguía recordando momentos de su pasado…todos esos que había guardado bajo llave para poder seguir una vida normal pero al parecer aquella cerradura no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Aquella frase había hecho romper con ella y que todos los momentos de su pasado salieran a la luz otra vez.

-Cinco años…cinco años sin saber nada de nadie, sufriendo por todo lo que me pasó y ahora… ¿ahora vienes a pedirme esto?-dijo el levantándose y encarando a Urahara-¡No me jodas!

-Se que estás cabreado pero te pedí que no precipitarás tus acciones.

-¿Cómo no me voy a precipitar? ¿Alguna vez piensas lo que dices?-gritó Ichigo-tengo una vida tranquila, una carrera que deseo acabar, unos amigos estupendos y una novia a la que quiero. Una vida perfecta. ¿Por qué habría de cambiarlo todo por personas que me abandonaron cuando no les serví?

-Por que esa vida perfecta corre un gran peligro, Kurosaki…

-Que se encargue la Sociedad ya que son tan fuertes…-dijo el con rabia en sus palabras.

-Esta vez más que nunca…no pueden hacer nada-susurró Urahara.

-Me da igual. No voy a hacer nada…seguiré mi vida normalmente como si esto no hubiese pasado cuando Inoue se ponga bien. Y tú y todos ellos saldrán de mi vida para siempre-dijo Ichigo amenazándolo con el dedo.

-¿Qué tal llevas las pesadillas?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-susurró Ichigo completamente sorprendido.

-Tu vida es una completa mentira, Kurosaki…La sociedad de almas nunca salió de ella…

-Eso es… ¡Mentira!-gritó Ichigo sin creerle una palabra-Y ahora vamos a volver, curaras a Inoue y nos iremos otra vez mientras vosotros desaparecéis de nuestra vida para siempre-susurró casi con odio.

Dicho eso empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Urahara lo seguía detrás sin dejar de observarlo "No tardarás en volver a mi" pensó el.

_Siento que todo esto sea así, Kuchiki-san, pero es lo mejor para todos._

Una semana pasó desde ese pequeño incidente. Tal y como dijo Ichigo no volvieron a hablar con ellos y ellos desaparecieron otra vez de su vida. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…aparentemente. Aparentemente por que Ichigo no podía olvidar ese día, ni los recuerdos que trajo consigo.

Caminaba despistado por la calle. Había quedado con sus amigos en unos minutos en un parque cercano. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del cielo mientras su pensamiento volvía a las frases de Urahara "Por que eres el papel protagonista en esta obra de locos" pensó Ichigo por decimocuarta vez en veinte minutos "¿Qué querría decir con eso?" Iba tan despistado que no miró que estaba cruzando un paso de peatones en rojo.

-¡Ichigo!-gritó alguien llamando la atención de él que esquivo el coche por los pelos.

Cuando varias personas se acercaron a él, Ichigo aún estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró la persona que antes le gritó, se trataba de Orihime.

-Si, si…estoy bien. Iba despistado.

-Llevas toda la semana así ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Ishida que llegaba con Chad.

-Nada chicos-dijo el sonriéndoles-no me ocurre nada, solo iba pensando en un trabajo de la universidad y no me di cuenta-mintió Ichigo, no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Inoue creyéndole lo que dijo.

Ishida y Chad simplemente suspiraron ante la inocencia que su amiga tenía y miraron a Ichigo diciéndole claramente que ellos no se lo tragaban. Tras el pequeño susto fueron juntos a tomar algo a un bar cercano mientras contaban las anécdotas del día y todo parecía olvidado.

Gritos se escuchaban dentro de aquella habitación en una tienda de la ciudad, parecía que dos personas estaban teniendo una discusión bastante acalorada ahí dentro.

-Sabes lo importante que es él en esto ¿y lo dejas ir sin mas?-gritó una mujer.

-Yoruichi ya te he dicho que si lo forzamos no conseguiremos nada. Recuerda que lo abandonamos cuando más nos necesitaba.

-Pero sabes bien que fue por fuerza mayor, Urahara.

-Pero el no lo sabe. Además también te dije que el volverá a mi por voluntad propia pronto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya ha vuelto…

-¿Ya?-dijo Yoruichi sorprendida-¿Tan pronto?

-Parece que el efecto se ha acelerado y no hay vuelta atrás. Si en aquella época no lo hicieron ahora toda esperanza está en él.

-Pero él…tiene una relación con Inoue.

-No tiene que ver…te puedo asegurar que no ha olvidado nada de lo que pasó.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto-susurró ella suspirando cansada.

-Y lo estoy…Tan solo espero que Ichigo cumpla con su cometido sino…no habrá nada que nos pueda salvar.

-¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella sabe que el le puede ayudar?

-No…Piensa que vuelve a este mundo por otro cometido.

Yoruichi volvió a suspirar sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio "Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que parecía" pensó ella "Ojalá nada de esto hubiese ocurrido"

Volvía a casa tranquilo tras una tarde amena con sus amigos. Había conseguido olvidar por unas horas aquel encuentro con Urahara y Yoruichi. Observaba la bella noche que hacía, miles de estrellas la poblaban y una gran luna se encontraba en medio de todas ellas realzando su belleza en el cielo. Ichigo mostró una pequeña sonrisa, hacia tiempo que no veía una noche tan bonita. Llegó a casa y entró. Todo estaba en silencio así que supuso que ya estaban todos durmiendo por lo que subió sin hacer ruido a su habitación y entró en ella. Se cambio de ropa e iba a acostarse cuando una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo provocando que fuera a revisar que su familia se encontraba bien. Primero fue a la habitación de su padre. Casi no le hizo falta ni entrar ya que los ronquidos provenientes de su habitación le indicaban que todo estaba bien. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus dos hermanas. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró como ambas dormían tranquilas arropadas por las sabanas de sus camas…

_Aquí no Ichigo, nos pueden ver tus hermanas…_

Suspiró cansado mientras cerraba la puerta. A quien quería engañar, aquella discusión con Urahara había abierto la brecha cerrada del pasado y esta vez se temía que no iba a cerrarla fácilmente. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta despacio "Tu vida es una completa mentira, Kurosaki" recordó Ichigo de la discusión con Urahara. Y las dudas volvieron a el "¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Qué sabe el que no sepa yo?" Se metió en cama intentando olvidar sus dudas y así poder dormir tranquilo.

Recorría las calles con calma, era un noche muy bonita para despreciarla en una cama durmiendo. Además tantos recuerdos volvían a su mente en ese momento. Recuerdos de una época pasada en donde todavía era feliz…"Feliz… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no siento yo eso?" Siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, recorriendo aquellas calles de Karakura que hacía tiempo que no veía…exactamente 5 años. Tantas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo, tantos entrenamientos, habilidades nuevas, capacidad de control de sus sentimientos y poderes…Nada había sucedido como quería en aquel tiempo. Y todo por culpa de aquella noche…de aquel fatídico encuentro que decidió su futuro sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo…ni siquiera tuvo la opción de luchar. Y a partir de ese día, todo se derrumbó poco a poco sin poder construir un pilar que sujetara ese derrumbe. Pero ahora parecía que entre tanto escombro volvía a nacer un nuevo edificio, parecía que la vida le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar…si no lo conseguía…no habría escapatoria para nadie. Llegó a su destino casi sin darse cuenta. Una puerta abierta la esperaba así que decidió entrar sin llamar. Recorrió aquellos pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traían y llegó a la cocina.

-Hola-susurró.

-Cuanto tiempo…Kuchiki Rukia.

_¿Que tiene de malo que me vean besar a mi novia, Rukia?_

Fin capítulo 2

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí traigo el capítulo antes de lo acordado xD Pero hoy es un día especial, ya que además de que estoy muy contenta por vuestros rewiems por los cuales os doy las gracias , hoy termino los exámenes de la universidad y esto es siempre un momento para celebrar xD

Pues espero que os gustará el capítulo en el que empezamos a ver un poquillo la trama de la historia. En el siguiente descubriremos más cosillas sobre que está pasando.

Sin más decir otra vez muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

-MaRiPoSa nEgRa

-babi-chann

-Pau

-Ireth I. Nainieum

-jhh

Y os dejo algún spoiler del siguiente capítulo:

_**Capítulo 3: El primero de la cadena**_

-Buscan a su jefe…

-¿Y tú debes…?-

-Matarlos, si…

--

-El primero hace su aparición.

-Si…la cuenta atrás ha empezado de verdad

--

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero sus rewiems que ya saben que me encanta leerlos.

Rukia89

Arantxa

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	4. Capítulo 3: El primero de la cadena

Lunes, 30 de junio de 2008

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 3: El primero de la cadena**_

-Cuanto tiempo…Kuchiki Rukia.

Allí estaba ella. Seguía teniendo el mismo físico de siempre y aparentemente nada había cambiado en ella. Pero era su expresión fría y su mirada, que hacía temblar de miedo a cualquiera, la que la hacía completamente distinta a hace 5 años, a antes de aquella noche que marco su destino. Se acercó a sus amigos silenciosa como un asesino y se sentó dejando a su espada, compañera y testigo de sus sufrimientos y dolores en todo ese tiempo, a un lado pero cerca de ella para cogerla en caso de que ocurra algo.

-¿Qué se siente volver aquí después de tantos años?-susurro Urahara sonriéndole.

-Tantos recuerdos…este fue el único sitio en que me sentí verdaderamente feliz…-susurro fríamente pero podía verse en su mirada nostalgia por ese pasado mejor.

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita?-preguntó esta vez Yoruichi.

-Bigsword…-susurro tan solo ella pero el miedo que nació en la mirada de sus compañeros hacia ver que no se necesitaba nada mas.

-¿En Karakura?-preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida y con miedo.

-Donde sino…te recuerdo que esta ciudad tiene un pasado interesante en ese aspecto-dijo Rukia con pasividad.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir Urahara-estaban tardando en aparecer-susurro mirando a Yoruichi dando a entender que le siguiera la corriente.

-Buscan a su jefe…-susurro Rukia con una ligera tristeza en su voz.

-¿Y tú debes…?-

-Matarlos, si-cortó Rukia a Urahara-mi misión aquí es acabar con ellos.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Diez…-susurro ella-pero cada batalla será como luchar contra 100 del mejor de los antiguos espadas.

-¿Sabes que matarlos…?

-Me destrozará por dentro…lo se pero no hay alternativa…nadie más puede hacerlo-dijo Rukia y mirando a Urahara dijo-y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Si, lo se pero si pierdes el control…

-Reza para que eso no ocurra, Urahara-dijo Rukia cortándole con frialdad-si pasa no habrá nadie que os salve y ten por seguro que Ichigo no os salvará el culo otra vez.

-Lo se…-susurro Urahara bajando la cabeza-¿Tienes prohibido verlo no?

-Tengo prohibido que me vea cualquiera que no este relacionado con la Sociedad de Almas. Eso incluye a todos ellos. No debo bajo ningún aspecto meterme en su vida de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tienes sitio en donde quedar?

-No…tuve que salir a las prisas.

-Perfecto, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Te ayudaremos en lo que quieras.

-Gracias-susurro ella-gracias por todo durante este tiempo. No se que hubiese hecho sin vosotros.

-No nos las des, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y nada más.

_¿Qué me has hecho, maldito Aizen?_

Rukia se encontraba en una de las habitaciones que Urahara le había facilitado, miraba por la ventana la salida del sol…un nuevo día comenzaba y para ella una nueva tortura. Se había acomodado ya en su habitación en donde pasaría la mayoría del tiempo hasta que aparecieran sus objetivos. No quería correr riesgos. Habían sido muchos años de sufrimiento para echar todo a perder en un instante. Aquella misión era muy delicada y había que tantear el terreno con precaución.

En la parte de abajo, en la cocina exactamente, se encontraban aún sentados Urahara y Yoruichi hablando sobre la nueva presencia de Rukia.

-No me esperaba esta llegada tan rápida.

-Sus objetivos hacen tiempo que están en la ciudad pero al parecer han desistido en su recuperación y han echado la última carta.

-Una de ellas…-aclaró Yoruichi.

-La otra la han descartado hace cinco años Yoruichi…ese fue el favor que le hicieron por salvarles tantas veces. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-Por que no quiere que nada malo le pase, es normal pero así ella…no se si podrá.

-Está entrenada por nosotros para aguantar más de lo que nadie imagina pero sin él no se si podrá aguantar hasta el final…y si eso ocurre…

-Estamos perdidos…-terminó Yoruichi mirando por la ventana como otra día empezaba.

_He cambiado tu destino, tu vida, tu interior…_

El despertador sonó e Ichigo no tardó en apagarlo. Llevaba ya un par de horas despierto sentado en la cama, pensando. Había vuelto a tener esa dichosa pesadilla pero esta vez notó algo diferente en ella…como si…ese momento estuviera más cerca, como si fuera a pasar de verdad lo que ocurre en ella. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y fue al armario, cogió su ropa, se cambió y salió de la habitación. Bajo a la cocina en donde ya no había nadie ya que todos se habían ido ya a la clínica. Se preparo el desayuno y se sentó a comerlo. Intento no pensar en la pesadilla pero es que le era imposible…cada vez que la tenía le quedaba marcado en su mente y le era imposible no pensar en ella hasta que llegaba a la facultad y se distraía con las clases. Sentía tanta impotencia ante ello…soñar…que hacía algo a alguien que ya no existía…era como si le echara en cara que él tuvo la culpa de todo. Pero esta mañana era diferente…no sentía eso sino que sentía como si algo se le escapara en su pasado…como si ese sueño de verdad fuese a pasar y entonces eso significara que ella estaba viva…"Pero es imposible eso" pensó el mientras tomaba el desayuno.

Cuando acabo todo, lo recogió y salio de casa directo a la universidad. Camino con calma hasta la parada mientras miraba el despejado cielo de ese día. Cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo como el sol le acariciaba la cara…_Tu vida es una completa mentira…_Ichigo abrió los ojos de pronto y dejó caer la cartera…"y si…"pensaba él "y si Urahara estaba en lo cierto…" Se agacho en el suelo y cogió su cartera, luego se levantó y siguió caminando. "No puede ser…seguramente se referiría a otra cosa…quizás a otra mentira de las tantas que me dijo la sociedad de almas…"pensó él y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza siguió su camino…más tranquilo.

…_serás la persona más poderosa de todas…_

Rukia estaba en la cocina preparando algo de desayunar…cuando lo sintió…sintió como algo que le pertenecía hacía su aparición en el mundo real. "¿Y lo hace de día?" pensó ella mientras dejaba todo a medio hacer y salía de la casa a las prisas con su arma preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

-El primero hace su aparición-dijo Yoruichi apareciendo en la puerta de casa mirando como Rukia se alejaba.

-Si…la cuenta atrás ha empezado de verdad-susurró Urahara.

-¿Por qué ella?-preguntó Yoruichi- De todas las personas que se merecían más un destino tan cruel… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?

-Por la misma razón que elegí yo para que ella portara en su interior el hougyku.

-¿Es una especie de elegida?

-Podríamos decirlo así…pero queda mejor decir que ella…es especial.

Dicho esto ambos entraron en la casa para seguir con sus tareas mientras Rukia corría hacia su objetivo.

Cuando Rukia llegó a la zona donde lo había sentido se sorprendió al ver que era un bosque bien poblado. Se adentró en el con precaución…ante todo tenía que ser rápida y letal. Perder un segundo suponía poder perder la batalla. Saltaba de árbol en árbol con agilidad y sin hacer ruido ninguno hasta que lo encontró. En apariencia era un niño que tenía sobre 5 años de edad pero eso no hizo que Rukia se relajará…lo más peligroso se encontraba en su interior…ese poder devastador que guardaba dentro. Por eso era importante ser rápido, sin embargo decidió esperar un poco y ver lo que hacía. El niño que iba vestido con ropas bastante destrozadas empezó a correr hacia fuera del bosque. Corría rápido y a Rukia le costaba seguirlo sin hacer ruido alguno. Cuando llegaron fuera el niño se paró y una mirada sádica pasó por un instante por su cara antes de volver a mostrar la fría mirada de antes. Empezó a caminar despacio hacia una persona que estaba pescando en el río que había cerca de allí. Rukia decidió quedarse refugiada en el bosque para que no la viera y poder seguir vigilándolo. El niño se acercó sin hacer ruido ninguno mientras un aura negro le rodeaba el cuerpo. "Tan pequeños y dominan su poder…" pensó Rukia preparada para entrar en combate en cualquier momento. El niño llegó hasta el hombre y levantó la mano…cuando tocó su cuerpo este cayó muerto a un lado ante una sorprendida Rukia que no se creía lo que acababa de ver. Había comido su alma tocándolo con su mano tan solo. El aura negra que lo rodeaba desapareció al instante y volvió a ser el mismo niño pequeño de apariencia frágil. Rukia decidió acabar con eso ya…había esperado demasiado y había habido una muerte por ello. Un aura negro apareció rodeando su mano cuando cerró sus dedos en la empuñadura de su espada y en cuestión de unos segundos aquel niño desaparecía bajo su espada mientras algo negro recorría su espada y entraba en su cuerpo. Cuando finalizó Rukia calló cansada al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y con sudor en la cara. "Si me cuesta controlar al primero…no se que haré con el más fuerte de todos" pensó ella mientras se levantaba con dificultad y ayudándose de la espada. Respiró fuerte mientras sentía como un poder maligno se acomodaba dentro de ella. Miró al cielo con tristeza...

…_y cumplirás mi verdadero objetivo, Kuchiki Rukia…_

Fin del capítulo 3

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo un poquito después de lo prometido pero debido a que se me ha ocurrido nuevas ideas para la historia, he hecho algunos cambios y con ello me retrase un poquito. Pero aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Sin más espero vuestras opiniones, criticas, amenazas, etc que todas son bien recibidas. Además os pido por favor que me digáis que os imagináis que puede pasar en el siguiente capítulo o que pasará. Es solo para saber como lleváis la idea de la historia, haber si alguien acierta xD

Muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

babi-chann

Jhh

hinangel07

Os dejo algún spoiler del siguiente capítulo:__

_**Capítulo 4: Perdiendo un poco el control**_

-Rukia es fuerte…pero todos tenemos un límite.

-Lo se…solo espero que no llegue tan pronto ese límite.

--

-¿Conseguido?

-Claro ¿Por qué piensas que no te he matado? ¿Por qué no quiero?

--

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Arantxa

Rukia89

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**

¡Enhorabuena a españa por ser campeona de Europa de fútbol!


	5. Capítulo 4: Perdiendo un poco el control

Domingo, 06 de julio de 2008 (21:11)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 4: Perdiendo un poco el control**_

Respiró fuerte mientras sentía como un poder maligno se acomodaba dentro de ella. Miró al cielo con tristeza...y luego desapareció de aquel lugar…

Ichigo salía de la facultad con calma. No tenía clases por la tarde y hasta dentro de unas horas no había quedado con sus amigos así que había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad y de paso comprar algunos utensilios que le hacían falta, además de la cena para la noche ya que al parecer estaría solo en casa. Suspiró con cansancio mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Recorría una calle poco transitada cuando lo sintió…un reiatsu enorme…cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. La cara de sorpresa y miedo aún la mantenía mientras se preguntaba que había sido aquella sensación. Desde que dejo de ser shinigami no había vuelto a sentir ni ver ningún tipo de hollow pero aún recordaba aquella sensación. Esta había sido parecida…parecida solo por que el poder que se sentía en ella era enorme, nunca había sentido nada igual…ni siquiera con Aizen. Se levantó apoyándose contra la pared mientras aún respiraba con dificultad… _Por que esa vida perfecta corre un gran peligro, Kurosaki… _Ichigo cerró los ojos con cansancio. Estaba claro que no iba a poder seguir una vida normal. Después de haber sentido eso no podía quedarse sin saber nada. Algo de enorme poder estaba en la ciudad y su novia y amigos corrían peligro, no podía dejarlo pasar…ya no. "Maldito el día en que apareciste otra vez, Urahara" maldijo el mientras seguía su camino hacia el centro. Un día de esos tendría que hacerle una visita…

No sabía cuanto había tardado en llegar, quizás un par de horas o más pero es que…nunca imaginó que era tan complicado y doloroso controlar ese poder. Llegó a la tienda a duras penas y tan pronto como Urahara la recogió para llevarla dentro cayó inconsciente.

-¡Yoruichi!-gritó Urahara-trae algo para bajar la fiebre, rápido-siguió gritando mientras entraba en una habitación con Rukia inconsciente en brazos

-Aquí tienes-dijo ella llegando con un trapo y agua.

Urahara la tumbo en el suelo y le puso el trapo en la frente, luego se sentó a un lado y Yoruichi hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-¿No lo ha conseguido?-susurro Yoruichi casi con miedo.

-Tiene su…poder pero casi no es capaz de controlarlo. Lo peor de esto no es matarlos a ellos sino que después controlar su poder sin caer en su hechizo o…bajo su control. Y ella tiene más debilidad en hacerlo que cualquier otro.

-Y es el primero…

-Si, creo que ni ella se esperaba que le costara tanto el primero…me parece que el hecho de estar en Karakura la ha desconcentrado un poco y eso no es bueno.

-Lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada…todo lo tiene que hacer ella, no rendirse…

-Ya hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos-susurro Urahara cansado-no hay más…y mira que lo avisé hace 5 años…tenían cuatro opciones…y una la descartaron al instante, la otra perdieron la oportunidad por Byakuya, aunque yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ella, la tercera parece que desistieron al final y la última…la más complicada es la que han elegido y temo que sea la errónea.

-Rukia es fuerte…pero todos tenemos un límite.

-Lo se…solo espero que no llegue tan pronto ese límite.

Urahara miró como Rukia empezaba a revolverse en sueños, aquella era una mala señal.

-Vamos abajo, a la zona de entrenamiento. Esta lucha va a ser complicada-dijo el mientras cogía a Rukia para llevarla abajo.

Ichigo volvía con un par de bolsas. Se dirigía hacia donde había quedado con sus compañeros, un parque muy bonito que había cerca de su facultad. Iba con tiempo pero no le apetecía seguir dando vueltas por el centro ya que había mucha gente para su gusto, demasiado ruido para pensar. Así que decidió esperar en el parque ya que seguro estaba más tranquilo. Llegó a él y se sentó en un banco a la sombra cerca de una fuente muy bonita. El sonido de los pájaros y el agua de la fuente cayendo consiguió relajarlo por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba más en el banco. Todo aquello era complicado, nada cuadraba. Al parecer algo maligno rondaba en la ciudad y el volvía a ser alguien importante ¿pero para hacer que? Luego estaba aquella pesadilla y el hecho de que Urahara le dijera que su vida era una mentira… ¿acaso insinuaba que Rukia estaba viva?

Se imaginó por un instante volverse a encontrar con ella, con esos ojos violetas tan bonitos, con las discusiones diarias que tanto lo entretenían, con todo lo relacionado con ella y que tanto había amado. No sabía que haría de encontrarse con ella otra vez, el ahora estaba con Inoue y además ¿con todo lo que había sufrido pensando que estaba muerta y resulta que era una mentira? Nadie podía ser tan cruel. Tenía que ceñirse a la realidad y esa era que Rukia estaba muerta…no podía hacerse ilusiones otra vez ya que sabía que luego lo pasaría mal. Ahora lo único que quería saber era que había sido ese poder tan enorme que sintió a la tarde y por que Urahara quería que volviera a ser shinigami. Solo quería saciar su curiosidad, nada más.

-Kisuke, por la derecha-gritó Yoruichi.

Demasiado tarde el filo de la espada de Rukia había provocado un corte en el costado derecho de Urahara. Ambos se separaron un momento. Rukia se mantenía de pie, sin mostrar signos de cansancio o daño alguno. Lo único que llamaba la atención en ella eran esos ojos rojos. Urahara tenía varios cortes en la cara y brazos además del cansancio acumulado de la pelea. Esperaba que Rukia controlara el poder pronto ya que ellos dos no serían capaces de pararla mucho más…

Rukia se despertó en medio de un bosque espeso. No era capaz de ver más lejos de las copas de los árboles por lo que no sabía si era de día o de noche. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de árboles y plantas por todos lados pero no podía ver nada más. Decidió subir a un árbol alto haber que podía ver desde allí pero no llevaba escalado ni la mitad cuando una fuerza invisible la tiró contra el suelo. Cayó de espaldas escupiendo sangre por la boca y soltando un gritó de dolor. Cuando a duras penas se pudo levantar y mirar a su atacante, vio como un chico de unos 20 años se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados…y mirándola con unos intensos ojos rojos…la marca del poder que llevaba dentro. Tenía el pelo rubio y un cuerpo bastante atlético y algunas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban cubiertas por huesos como si fuera un espada…

-Bigsword…el primero de ellos-susurro Rukia-en su aspecto casi real.

-Si…y el primero que has matado sin piedad-susurro el con una voz cargada de un odio intenso-y al no tener mi cuerpo…muestro como sería con parte de mi poder al descubierto.

-No permitiré que ninguno de vosotros salga vivo de esto. Acabaré con todos incluso si muero en el intento.

-¿Y de verdad crees que lo conseguirás sin caer en la tentación? No me hagas reír-dijo el chico empezando a reír de forma maléfica.

-Lo conseguiré…-susurro Rukia.

-No se nota mucho…sobre todo por la inseguridad con lo que lo dices.

-Y tu que sabrás…-dijo mirándolo con odio.

Ni siquiera supo cuando se movió, solo que en cuestión de un segundo estaba en el suelo con una espada bajo su cuello. No supo por que pero pensó en Ichigo en aquel momento…si estuviera a su lado… Y de repente un aura negra la rodeo provocando una descarga que mando al chico contra un árbol. Rukia se levantó rápidamente y sacó la espada para defenderse de otro ataque. El chico se levantó a duras penas y la miró mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por su boca.

-Has tenido suerte de que no me diera cuenta cuando estaba vivo y de que aquí dentro no tenga el poder suficiente para hacerte algo pero no vas a tener esa suerte con los demás. Además no creas que me rindo tan fácilmente…cuida tus pasos ya que cuando menos te lo esperes perderás el control. Y ten por seguro que yo ayudaré a que lo pierdas, traidora. Pero como bien sabes ahora no puedo hacer nada…has conseguido controlar mi poder.

-¿Conseguido?

-Claro ¿Por qué piensas que no te he matado? ¿Por qué no quiero? Ahora te pertenezco, soy un servidor tuyo mientras controles mi poder al 100...si pierdes el control como hace un momento…despídete de la lucidez.

Rukia vio como el chico se inclinaba ante ella en señal de respeto y luego desaparecía. ¿Cuándo había conseguido controlar su poder? ¿Cómo consiguió que le rodeara esa aura negra? No tenía ni idea pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que como siguiera así al segundo no lo vencía ni de broma.

Urahara estaba en el suelo con una espada en su cuello y una Rukia inconsciente encima "¿Qué demonios?" pensó el mientras se levantaba y quitaba la espada de ahí.

-¿Lo ha conseguido?-preguntó Yoruichi acercándose. Tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y uno profundo en un brazo.

-Parece que si…creo que tan solo perdió un poco el control del poder por eso todo esto. Pero al final lo ha controlado.

-¿Perdió un poco el control y monta todo esto? No quiero saber que pasará cuando lo pierda totalmente.

-Ha tenido suerte en esta ocasión ya que el primero no es muy fuerte…llega a ser otro y hubiese perdido seguro. Además al estar dentro de ella, Rukia tiene una pequeña ventaja.

-Menos mal. Llevémosla arriba, seguro que dormirá por varias horas.

-Si…y curemos nuestras heridas también, tienes una profunda en un brazo.

-Tranquilo, no es nada.

Y con eso ambos se fueron con Rukia cargada por Urahara. Este era solo el principio de una batalla muy dura…

Fin del capítulo 4

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, el cual como veis, va mostrando poco a poco la trama principal. Espero que os gustara. Decir, que siempre se me olvida, que la historia está hecha a partir de lo que lleva el anime ya que yo no sigo el manga. Ahora mismo no tiene mucha importancia pero más adelante si por que se verá que pasó y no tendrá nada que ver con lo que cuenta el manga. Por eso para quienes lo siguen el manga dejar aclarado que me baso solo en el anime. Sin más decir muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

hinangel07

kiuto

Ireth I. Nainieum

jhh

babi-chann

PAU

Y espero vuestras críticas, opiniones, amenazas, cualquier cosa ya que todo será bien recibido. Os dejo algún spoiler del siguiente capítulo…

Capítulo 5: Sombras del pasado

-Si…-dijo de pronto Rukia con cara de sorpresa-Me acordé de Ichigo

-Nunca te olvides de el…te seguirá salvando aunque no esté cerca tuya.

--

-Ichigo-lo llamó Urahara antes de que saliera del todo-recuerda que esto es un secreto. Nada, ni nadie se debe enterar de esto y tus actividades…

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Arantxa

Rukia89

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	6. Capítulo 5: Sombras del pasado

Lunes, 14 de julio de 2008

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 5: Sombras del pasado**_

Este era solo el principio de una batalla muy dura…

Tal y como habían imaginado, Rukia durmió durante dos días seguidos. El cansancio tanto físico, como psicológico se podía notar perfectamente. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente se encontraba un poco desorientada pero pronto supo donde estaba y que había pasado.

-Me alegra ver que te has despertado, bella durmiente-dijo Yoruichi sonriendo. Se encontraba sentada contra la pared cerca de Rukia.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormida?-susurró mirándola.

-Dos días completos, es por la tarde ya.

-¿En serio?-dijo Rukia sorprendida. Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza-Pues si que quede agotada…

-Bastante-dijo Yoruichi suspirando mientras se levantaba-voy a avisar a Urahara de que despertaste…luego vendremos y hablaremos de lo ocurrido.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como Yoruichi se iba de la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama otra vez ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? No estaba segura…estaba en aquel bosque extraño que al parecer era su interior y de repente apareció aquel niño que quería matarla pero…no es lógico…se supone que no pueden matarla…solo hacerle perder el control "Quizás por eso aquella bola negra que me rodeo y lo mandó lejos" pensó Rukia pero ¿cuando había conseguido controlar el poder de el niño? No tenía ni idea…tendría que hablar con Urahara sobre ello y empezar un entrenamiento nuevo y más duro ya que sino…al segundo no conseguiría ni rozarlo.

Ichigo caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su casa. Aquel día les había dicho a sus amigos que no quedaría con ellos, que tenía que resolver unos asuntos antes. Así que iría a su casa dejaría las cosas y se iría a casa de Urahara a resolver sus dudas. Los días anteriores curiosamente había estado muy ocupado y no había podido ir pero hoy no se salvaría de sus preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando. Llegó a casa y subió a su habitación, dejó la mochila en su sitio, se cambió de ropa y…se acercó al escritorio. Abrió el primer cajón y ahí estaba bien guardada…su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto. Después de que le ocurriera eso espero a que se llevaran la insignia al igual que se llevaron a Kon a no sabía donde. Le dio pena ver como uno de sus compañeros de batallas era llevado sin piedad quizás a un laboratorio o a sabe dios donde pero en ese momento estaba tan ido, tan dolido por los acontecimientos que ni siquiera le importó. Luego cuando miró que no se llevaran la insignia la guardo en ese cajón bien escondido para que nadie lo encontrara y el no la volviera a ver. Pero las vueltas que daba la vida…La cogió y la guardo en el bolsillo "Solo por si acaso pasa algo" pensó el mientras salía de la habitación "Haber si va a aparecer el monstruo de antes y no voy a poder hacer nada" pensó el como si esas frases fueran para creerse que de verdad cogía esa insignia solo por si pasaba algo. Salió de la casa y puso rumbo a la casa de Urahara "Solo a resolver mis dudas…nadas más" pensó el otra vez mientras caminaba.

Por fin entraron Urahara y Yoruichi otra vez mientras Rukia estaba ya de pie observando por la ventana el día que hacía. Cuando vio que entraban se acerco a ellos y se sentó en el suelo en frente de ellos.

-Bueno Rukia… ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado no?

-Pues…se que he perdido un poco el control del poder pero…no se como hice para recuperarlo otra vez.

-Cuéntame todo exactamente como pasó-Dijo Urahara. Rukia le contó todo desde lo que pasó en el bosque real hasta lo que pasó en su interior pero omitiendo la persona de quien se había acordado, no apropósito-Vaya…-comentó Urahara pensativo-así que el poder especial del primero es comer almas con solo tocar.

-Parece ser que si…-comentó Rukia mientras cerraba los ojos y los frotaba con los dedos.

-¿Y dices que cuando te ataco un aura negra te rodeo haciendo que saliera despedido?-Rukia asintió-Rukia…se que te dije que dentro de ti lo único que pueden hacer es hacerte perder el control para que caigas pero…a pesar de que esto es cierto…no está del todo completo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Rukia confundida.

-Quiero decir…que pueden matarte dentro y…quedarse con tu cuerpo y por lo cual…con tu poder.

Rukia miraba con sorpresa a Urahara mientras razonaba lo que esas palabras querían decir.

-¿Estás de broma no?-Urahara negó con la cabeza-Entonces…será como una lucha constante contra ellos.

-Exacto. No queríamos decírtelo pero…visto lo que ha pasado creo que es necesario que lo sepas. No debes descuidarte ni un momento. Es cierto que dentro de ti tienes un poco de ventaja pero contra alguien fuerte de ellos esa ventaja se reduce y queda casi nula.

-Entonces…necesito entrenarme y mucho Urahara…así no estoy preparada.

-Lo se…pero tranquila empezaremos un entrenamiento especial. Y otra cosa… ¿te acordaste de alguien mientras estabas ahí dentro?

-Pues…-empezó a pensar Rukia mientras Urahara esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta-Si…-dijo de pronto Rukia con cara de sorpresa-Me acordé de Ichigo-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

Urahara sonrió y se levantó dispuesto a irse. Yoruichi se levantó con el y fue a abrir la puerta. Ambos empezaron a salir de ella pero cuando Urahara estaba a punto de salir comentó…

-Nunca te olvides de el…te seguirá salvando aunque no esté cerca tuya.

Con esto, y dejando a una Rukia sorprendida y con un montón de dudas, cerró la puerta.

Ichigo llegó a la casa de aquella curiosa pareja. Se acercó a la puerta y esta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar sin más. Se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando vio como ellos dos salían de una habitación bien pegaditos, no pudo evitar que cosas raras pasaran por su mente. Justo en ese momento Urahara lo vio y la cara de sorpresa que puso confirmó que los acababa de pillar in fraganti en algo pero Ichigo no podía imaginar que lo que acababa de pillar era que Rukia estaba descansando en aquella habitación.

-Hola Ichigo-casi gritó Urahara.

-Que estoy aquí al lado, no en el otro lado de la ciudad-se quejó Ichigo ante el casi grito que soltó Urahara al lado del.

-Lo siento-dijo Urahara riendo y tapándose con el abanico la cara y bajando con la otra mano el sombrero-pasemos a la cocina y pongámonos cómodos ya que si no me equivoco has venido a hablar ¿no, Ichigo?

-Si, pero solo a hablar. Quiero saber que está pasando.

-Claro, siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron mientras Yoruichi cogía algo para beber y luego también se sentaba al lado de Urahara. Ichigo esperó a que Urahara empezara a hablar pero se le veía entretenido cuchicheando con Yoruichi de "Algo que prefiero no saber" pensó Ichigo así que al final empezó el a hablar, de lo primero que quería saber algo.

-Hace dos días sentí un reiatsu fuera de normal. ¿Qué era?

-¿Lo sentiste?-dijo Urahara parando su conversación con Yoruichi de pronto y mirándolo.

-Si, lo sentí.

-¿Tus amigos lo sintieron?

-Eso es lo raro, solo yo lo sentí-vio como Urahara y Yoruichi se miraban por un instante-¿Qué pasa?

-Se llama Bigsword. La última versión de Hollow que creó Aizen antes de vencerle. Esta es la definitiva y la más poderosa, por suerte solo existen diez.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-susurro Ichigo totalmente sorprendido.

-No…ese que notaste es el primero de ellos y el menos poderoso. Pero ya se ha vencido.

-¿Quién?

-Un shinigami enviado especialmente para eso.

-¿Quién?

-Lo siento, ni nosotros lo sabemos-dijo Urahara mintiéndole- El caso es que, cada aparición de ellos en la Tierra provoca la aparición de Hollows con poderes superiores a lo normal al cabo de unos días. La sociedad de almas anda muy atareada y ahí es donde entrarías tú. Necesito que acabes con todos ellos sin que nadie sepa nada.

-¿La sociedad de almas sabe de esto?

-Si pero si te pasa algo, no se harán cargo de nada, ni te ayudarán.

-¿Y cuando lo hicieron?-susurró Ichigo con rabia mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos "Volver a ser Shinigami…"

-Entonces…

-No puedo permitir que esos bichos anden por aquí y mis amigos estén en peligro. Así que supongo que tendré que aceptar. Pero lo hago por ellos no por la sociedad o vosotros-susurró Ichigo mirándolos a ambos con seriedad. Luego se levantó-Cinco años sin hacer nada me tiene un poco oxidado, necesito practicar un poco.

-Tienes la parte de abajo como siempre a tu disposición-dijo Urahara.

-Perfecto-dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose hacia allí-y otra cosa más-dijo antes de salir-el otro día me dijiste que mi vida era una mentira ¿Por qué?

-No tardarás en saberlo y…creo que es mejor que no sea yo quien te lo cuente todo-dijo Urahara mirándolo a los ojos-y si me vas a preguntar por que solo tú sentiste ese reiatsu la respuesta fue el pequeño contacto que tuviste con el hougyku y te dio esa capacidad-"Entre otras"pensó Urahara- Aizen seguramente no quería que pasase eso pero fue una acción a la desesperada que te dejo fuera de combate por bastante tiempo. Tanto que cuando despertaste ya todo había acabado-dijo sonriendo Urahara.

Ichigo no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta pero aún así decidió dejarlo como estaba en ese momento. Ya preguntaría más, mas tarde. Se dirigió hacia fuera…

-Ichigo-lo llamó Urahara antes de que saliera del todo-recuerda que esto es un secreto. Nada, ni nadie se debe enterar de esto y tus actividades como shinigami debe pasar completamente desapercibidas, no montes ningún numerito-susurro Urahara completamente serio. Acabado esto Ichigo salió de la cocina.

Y fue cuando salió de la cocina cuando le pareció ver una sombra corriendo por el lugar…y tenía una forma muy parecida a la de Rukia "Parece que esto de volver a ser Shinigami hace que las sombras del pasado vuelvan" pensó con tristeza mientras una vez más los recuerdos de un momento más feliz volvían a su mente.

Fin capítulo 5

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí está este capítulo que creo que pone las cosas interesantes xD Como llevo un poquito de prisa hoy seré escueta. Así que muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

hinangel07

Jhh

Y espero vuestras críticas, opiniones, amenazas, etc sobre este capítulo que ya sabéis que todas son bien recibidas. Un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo:

_**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos **_

-¿Juntarlos?-dijo el riendo-no hace falta que haga nada, ellos solos lo harán.

-¿Solos?

-Si, ya verás…

--

-¿Lo haces para que me descubra, verdad?

-No…sino ya le hubiese dicho que estabas aquí.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Arantxa

Rukia89

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	7. Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

Martes, 22 de julio de 2008 (13:50)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos **_

"Parece que esto de volver a ser Shinigami hace que las sombras del pasado vuelvan" pensó con tristeza mientras una vez más los recuerdos de un momento más feliz volvían a su mente.

Urahara suspiró cansado mientras frotaba sus ojos, Yoruichi le miraba enfadada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que la sociedad de almas sabe de esto? Sabes perfectamente que si lo descubren lo mataran a el y a sus amigos y familiares cercanos.

-Lo se pero si le llego a decir que no saben nada, no lo hubiese hecho precisamente por eso. Además si le llegan a descubrir yo correré los riesgos.

-¿Y crees que la sociedad aceptara?

-Claro que lo hará, o eso espero…

-¿Y lo de matar a Hollows que no existen a que viene?

-Fácil, es la única excusa que se me ocurrió para que el se pusiera en acción otra vez. ¿Cómo crees que se quedaría si le digo que es para ayudar a Rukia?-Yoruichi asintió mientras se mantenía pensando.

-No sabía nada de que Ichigo durante la pelea le ocurriera eso-dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Es que nadie lo sabe, excepto yo que estaba presente. Es por eso que el tiene un papel importante en esta misión, no solo por lo que tu piensas…-dijo Urahara mirándola-siento habértelo ocultado pero creí conveniente ocultarlo… Sin embargo para que Ichigo aceptara era necesario que lo supiera…al menos parte de esa verdad.

-Bien… ¿y como piensas ahora juntar a esos dos?

-¿Juntarlos?-dijo el riendo-no hace falta que haga nada, ellos solos lo harán.

-¿Solos?

-Si, ya verás…-dijo Urahara con aire misterioso.

Rukia se encontraba dentro de su habitación totalmente confundida por lo que Urahara le acaba de decir "¿Qué Ichigo me puede ayudar aunque este lejos?" pensó ella "¿Qué querrá decir con eso?" Se iba a levantar y salir por la puerta para hablar con Urahara sobre eso cuando lo escuchó…

-Hola Ichigo-casi gritó Urahara y Rukia estaba segura que era para que lo escuchara ella y no saliera de la habitación.

Ichigo…en aquella casa…bajo su mismo techo. No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vio…

**Flash back**

-Ya viene-susurró su hermano.

Ella se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón de aquella sala donde se iban a reunir todos en un rato con Ichigo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si…ya lo hemos hablado Nii-sama, es lo mejor para el.

-Entonces vete, no te puede ver cuando llegue.

Rukia asintió, saliendo de aquel lugar por el balcón pero no se fue muy lejos. Cuando su hermano entró dentro subió a la parte de arriba del tejado de aquel edificio y se sentó cerca de una ventana que había en la parte de arriba. Desde ahí se podía ver todo sin que la vieran a ella y además abrió ligeramente la ventana para poder escuchar lo que decían. Escondió su reiatsu perfectamente para que Ichigo no lo sintiera por ningún lado y esperó a que llegara.

Le dijeron que no se mantuviera cerca ya que no querían correr riesgos pero no lo podía evitar…necesitaba ver a Ichigo solo una vez más antes de que desapareciera de su vida para siempre. Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba el acompañado por todos y con miedo en su mirada. Estaba segura que el estaba pensando que a ella le había ocurrido algo y estaba preocupado.

_-_Kurokaki, Ichigo… ¿Sabes por que estás aquí?-dijo Yamamoto.

Luego se sucedió una serie intercambios de palabras mientras Ichigo cada vez estaba más perdido hasta, tal y como habían acordado, su hermano le dijo la mentira…una mentira muy dura y que nunca se perdonaría por que sabía que Ichigo lo pasaría muy mal pero en un futuro si pudiera él se lo agradecería por que junto a ella solo le esperaba sufrimiento y dolor y él no se lo merecía.

Ichigo empezó a llorar desconsolado mientras le contaba que ella estaba muerta y tenía que dejar de ser Shinigami…Rukia no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos mientras veía la escena de un Ichigo desconsolado y roto por dentro. Tuvo ganas de ir a junto de el, de decirle que todo era mentira, que ella estaba allí a su lado, tal y como había prometido pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Siento que todo esto sea así, Kuchiki-san, pero es lo mejor para todos-dijo alguien detrás de ella y cual fue su sorpresa de ver al mismísimo Urahara ahí-y ahora vamos…queda un largo trayecto que hacer hasta nuestro destino.

-¿Qué pasara con él?

-No te preocupes, cuando vuelva Yoruichi se encargará de todo y se reunirá con nosotros. Y ahora vayámonos, no pueden saber que soy capaz de entrar aquí cuando quiera-dijo Urahara sonriendo y tapando sus ojos con el sombrero.

-Si, vamos…-dijo Rukia mirando por última vez a Ichigo mientras se lo llevaban de allí "Lo siento, Ichigo…"pensó ella para luego levantarse e irse junto a Urahara.

**End Flash back**

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por sus ojos mientras recordaba aquel momento, aquel Ichigo tan desconsolado y llorando…nunca pudo olvidar aquella imagen. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó. Debía de estar ya en la cocina hablando ya que no se escuchaba nada. Volvió dentro de la habitación pero de pronto la curiosidad le asaltó, la curiosidad de ver como era ahora Ichigo…si había cambiado algo tras 5 años, si era feliz…si aquel momento tan doloroso había valido la pena. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y miró si el pasillo estaba despejado. Una vez se aseguró salió por el y se dirigió hacia donde suponía que estaban conversando…la cocina. Llegó sigilosamente a la puerta y se apoyó en ella y así lo pudo escuchar…su voz tras tanto tiempo…

-Hace dos días sentí un reiatsu fuera de normal. ¿Qué era?

Ni si quiera le importó de que hablaban, tan solo el hecho de escuchar su voz hizo que se olvidará de todo y que más recuerdos del pasado la asaltaran. Sintió por dentro lo que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía y que solo el pudo despertar en su interior "Dios…aún lo amó…" pensó ella mientras sin poder evitarlo se inclinó ligeramente para verlo. Y allí lo estaba de perfil igual que siempre. No había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo…quizás un poco más serio de lo normal "que ya es decir…" pero del resto seguía igual. Aquel pelo naranja tan característico de él, el ceño fruncido, todo…Rukia sintió como si miles de hormiguitas recorrieran su estómago…estaba claro que no lo había olvidado ni un poco a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de todo lo que a ella le había pasado. "Pero… ¿él me habrá olvidado a mi?" pensó ella de pronto y tal como lo pensó se regaño por ello. "Claro que lo ha hecho y a mi eso no me importa…para eso acepté aquel trato" Se volvió a apoyar en la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos…ahora se arrepentía de haberlo visto…de haber recordado ese sentimiento. Estaba tan en su mundo que no se dio de cuenta como Ichigo se acercaba. Fue un momento en que Urahara habló cuando se dio de cuenta y salió corriendo sin hacer ruido y escapó de la vista de Ichigo por los pelos. Suspiró fuertemente cuando Ichigo pasó ante ella sin sospechar nada y decidió ir a junto de aquella pareja.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo Rukia nada más llegar.

-¿Y que hacías tu escondida detrás de la puerta?-le contestó Urahara.

Rukia miró hacia otro lado sin saber que contestar.

-Yo no te contesto a ti y tu no me contestas a mi y quedamos en paz-dijo Urahara sonriéndole.

-Vale…-aceptó Rukia a regañientas. Se sentó en un banco junto con ellos.

-Te aviso que va estar mucho tiempo por esta casa así que ten cuidado cuando salgas a hacer algo para que no te vea.

-¿Lo haces para que me descubra, verdad?

-No…sino ya le hubiese dicho que estabas aquí.

-¿Y causarle un paro-cardíaco? No te sale beneficioso. Bueno da igual, solo tendré que hacer cuidado y listo. ¿Cuando empezaremos mi entrenamiento?

-Mañana por la mañana, hoy descansa.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro-dijo ella levantándose y yéndose.

-¿Ves como yo no los junto?-le dijo Urahara a Yoruichi cuando Rukia ya había desaparecido de la cocina y mientras se levantaba-ellos solos lo hacen. Venga vamos a ver que hace Ichigo.

Yoruichi tan solo sonrió mientras se levantaba también y se iba detrás de Urahara a junto de Ichigo.

Ichigo terminó de bajar aquellas enormes escaleras y se dio la vuelta. Ante el se hallaba aquella "sala de entrenamiento" particular que Urahara tenía debajo de su casa. No había cambiado en absoluto en aquel tiempo, todo era igual que siempre. Empezó a adentrarse…había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí pero aún así, casi se conocía cada relieve de memoria de aquel lugar debido a la cantidad de tiempo que se había pasado ahí entrenando. Después de liberar a Inoue de Aizen, empezaron todos un entrenamiento muy duro para prepararse para la gran y definitiva batalla contra Aizen y sus seguidores. Pasaron mucho tiempo ahí debajo y…además de eso, los mejores y peores recuerdos de la vida de Ichigo habían ocurrido en ese lugar…en esa sala…Uno de los peores fue la vuelta de la Sociedad de Almas después de que le hubiesen dicho que Rukia estaba muerta…tan pronto entro en la tierra y entró en su cuerpo…no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar otra vez como si de un niño pequeño se tratara…había sido tanto el dolor que sentía dentro. Todo el mundo al verlo así de afectado quedaron sorprendidos y tristes ya que no se esperaban ver llorar tanto a un chico tan gruñón y serio como el. Ichigo cerró los ojos y suspiro…a veces aún sentía ese dolor en su pecho por la perdida de Rukia…ese vació que no pudo cubrir más a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Pero sin embargo uno de los mejores recuerdos de Ichigo había ocurrido también en esta sala. Ocurrió justo la noche anterior a la batalla. Ichigo recordó esa noche y esta vez sonrió…como le gustaría volver al pasado y rectificar tantos errores que había desencadenado que ahora ella ya no estuviera… Siguió caminando por el lugar hasta llegar a una roca elevada desde donde se veía una explanada enorme…era una roca muy parecida a las demás pero…para el era especial. Cerró los ojos, elevó la cabeza y empezó a recordar esa noche especial que comenzó con él y Rukia sentados en esa roca…

Fin de capítulo 6

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que espero que os esté gustando. Debido a las vacaciones que voy a tener dentro de poco y durante todo el mes de agosto, me temo que no podré actualizar 1 vez por semana y no se si podré actualizar alguna vez en agosto. Pero prometo que tan pronto vuelva de vacaciones intentare seguir con esta rutina de actualizar una vez por semana. Además en agosto tengo que acabar una obra de teatro que me han pedido que escriba para un grupo teatral así que esto también me quitara algo de tiempo. Sin más muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

Ronin 99

Jhh

Sobre el comentario de ronin99 sobre que los capítulos son cortos, pues si, es cierto que me están quedando un poco cortos pero tranquilo que poco a poco irán siendo más largos ;-) Sin más espero con ansia sus comentarios sobre este capítulo ya que me ha costado bastante escribirlo y quiero saber vuestra opinión de cómo me quedo.

Un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo que trae una pequeña sorpresa:

_**Capítulo 7: Miénteme**_

-¿Crees que todos sobreviviremos?

-¿Quieres que sea sincera o que mienta para que estés más tranquilo?

--

-¿A quien quería engañar? No la había olvidado ni lo más mínimo…

-Maldita enana…-susurró Ichigo molesto…

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero sea lo más pronto posible! Espero sus comentarios que ya saben que son muy importantes para mí y me animan a seguir adelante y seguir con esta historia.

¡Nos vemos!

Arantxa

Rukia89

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	8. Capítulo 7: Miénteme

Lunes, 1 de septiembre de 2008 (17:01)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 7: Miénteme**_

Cerró los ojos, elevó la cabeza y empezó a recordar esa noche especial que comenzó con él y Rukia sentados en esa roca…

**Flash Back**

Ichigo se tiró cansado en la roca dejando la espada negra a un lado. Respiraba rápidamente y sudor caía por su cara mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sintió escozor en el corte que tenía en la mejilla por culpa del despiste durante el entrenamiento. Elevó su mano hacia la herida aún con los ojos cerrados pero en vez de sentir la herida, sintió una piel más suave y delicada. Sonrió mientras posaba su mano sobre esa textura tan agradable y abrió los ojos lentamente. Allí estaba ella en su forma shinigami curándole la herida de su cara. A pesar de que le puso mala cara cuando le miró a los ojos, ella sabía que esa era su manera de agradecerle el detalle de curarle. Después de tanto tiempo juntos compartiendo batallas, una simple mirada entre ellos valía para entender que querían decir sin una palabra. Ichigo cerró los ojos otra vez mientras dejaba que ella curase su herida pero sin sacar su mano de encima de la suya.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi, enana?-susurró él.

-¿Desde cuando te gana en una pelea una enana, fresita?-contestó ella con la misma moneda.

Ichigo bufó molesto y se sentó en la roca, tan pronto ella terminó, soltando su mano.

-No estaba peleando en serio-dijo el mirando hacia otro lado con cara enfadada.

Rukia tan solo sonrió mirándolo y luego suspiró pensando "Nunca cambiará" Y así se quedaron los dos, sentados en la roca uno al lado del otro mirando a los demás entrenar.

Aquella era la última noche…en unas horas todos se prepararía para lo que sería la batalla final, en donde muchos no volvería a ver la luz del día. Y esa era la idea que atormentaba a Ichigo por dentro desde hacía un tiempo. Que alguien no volviera a ver esa luz… Miró con tristeza a todo el mundo. A Urahara peleando con Yoruichi, a Ishida practicando su puntería solo, a Inoue curando los heridos por algún descuido, a Chad peleando contra Renji…Miró a todo el mundo…sabía que alguno de ellos no superaría la batalla y sentía pena por ello pero una angustia mayor oprimía su pecho de pensar…que ella, que esa enana insoportable no superara esa batalla…La miró ahí sentada, relajada, como si mañana fuera otro día normal en su vida…" ¿En que estará pensando?" pensó Ichigo mientras la miraba ahí quieta observando a todo el mundo con sus ojos violetas tan llamativos y bonitos.

-¿En que piensas?-susurró Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla.

-En todo un poco-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Ichigo se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos más pero al final no pudo evitarlo y se lo preguntó.

-¿Crees que todos sobreviviremos?-dijo esta vez sin mirarla pero ella si dirigió su mirada hacia el un poco sorprendida por que el le preguntara eso.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera o que te mienta para que estés más tranquilo?-susurró ella dirigiendo su mirada otra vez al resto de personas mientras una tristeza embargaba su mirada.

Él no contestó, ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Rukia supuso que se lo estaba pensando o que ya sabría cual sería su respuesta según que contestara. Sin embargo no se esperó que Ichigo se levantara y la mirará con unos ojos cargados de tristeza y angustia mientras decía que necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Muy pocas veces había visto esa mirada en su ojos y cada vez que la veía algo le oprimía por dentro…era una sensación rara para ella. Miró como se alejaba cabizbajo y cuando salió de su vista, volvió a mirar a todo el mundo entrenar.

Ichigo salió afuera…a la calle. Una luna enorme le daba la bienvenida mientras que las estrellas iluminaban un poco aquella zona tan oscura. Miró a su alrededor y al final se subió al tejado de la casa en donde se tumbó y miró a la luna mientras pensaba en la respuesta de Rukia a su pregunta… pero ¿qué opción quería escuchar el? Se mantuvo así, en esa posición durante un largo tiempo. Sin hacer nada, intentando no pensar en nada… Pero… ¿a quien quería engañar? Mañana quizás ya no estuviera… Tenía que ser verdaderamente valiente por una vez en su vida ya que sino…quizás no volviera a tener otra oportunidad.

-Miénteme-susurró de pronto-por favor miénteme…-su voz estaba marcada por la tristeza mientras se giraba y miraba detrás suyo a Rukia de pie, observándolo-miénteme…y dime que a ti no te pasará nada-se levantó lentamente-Miénteme y dime…que podré seguir discutiendo contigo, peleando contigo, gritando, corriendo, insultando…miénteme y dime que nunca saldrás de mi vida…que siempre estarás ahí a mi lado…permitiendo que me preocupe por ti aunque a ti no te importe yo en absoluto-susurró llegando junto a ella.

Rukia no dijo nada, tan solo permitió que el posará su mano en su mejilla mientras la luna iluminaba ese momento. Vio como Ichigo cerraba los ojos mientras se acercaba un poco más y la abrazaba con fuerza. ¿Desde cuando Ichigo era tan sentimentalista? No lo sabía…pero lo que si sabía era que aquella batalla estaba cambiando a mucha gente, para bien. Y ella no sería menos.

-Si es lo que quieres…entonces te mentiré…y te diré que siempre me tendrás a tu lado-susurró en el odio de Ichigo mientras lo abrazaba también con fuerza.

-Gracias…-susurró el en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla-gracias por todo…fue un placer conocerte aquella noche y compartir parte de mi vida junto a ti.

-Igualmente Ichigo…-susurró ella cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-¿Me puedes mentir en algo más?-susurró Ichigo al cabo de unos minutos en los cuales permanecieron así, abrazados en silencio.

-En que…-susurró ella.

Ichigo se apartó un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura. Rukia lo miró a los ojos…

-Dime que me quieres como yo a ti-susurró con una seguridad en sus ojos que sorprendió a Rukia que no tardó en sonreír y le susurró.

-Para eso…no me hace falta mentir.

Y sorprendiendo a Ichigo se acercó a el…acortando la distancia entre sus labios, entre los deseos más internos de ambos que nunca permitieron que salieran a la luz pero que la idea de perder al otro hizo que por una vez…ambos fueran sinceros consigo mismo…y con el otro. Y así, Rukia lo besó…e Ichigo correspondió a su beso.

**End Flash Back**

Una lágrima recorría su cara mientras revivía ese momento como su hubiese ocurrido ayer…pero ¿A quien quería engañar? No la había olvidado ni lo más mínimo…

-Maldita enana…-susurró Ichigo molesto perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Ishida y Chad caminaban tranquilamente por la calle hacia un parque en donde en unos minutos había quedado con Inoue. Ambos iban a paso lento ya que aún era temprano por que no les había hecho falta esperar por el tardón de Ichigo que no iba a venir por causas sospechosas.

-¿Te dijo Ichigo por que no podía venir?-le preguntó Chad de pronto a Ishida rompiendo aquel extraño silencio que se había establecido entre ambos.

-Si…al parecer un trabajo sorpresa-dijo Ishida, claramente sin creerse la excusa de Ichigo.

-Que mal miente-respondió Chad.

-Si aunque la única que parece no darse cuenta es Inoue.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que el Chad otra vez rompió el silencio con otra pregunta.

-¿Ella está aquí, verdad?

-Si-contestó simplemente Ishida.

-¿Ichigo lo sabe?

-Aún no…pero no tardará en descubrir la verdad.

-¿E Inoue?

-Me temo que no tardará en descubrirlo también…

-¿Crees que ha sido bueno mantenerla al margen de esto? ¿Quizás hubiese sido mejor que supiera la verdad desde un principio?

-Es cierto que Inoue también sufrió por la "muerte" de Rukia. Le quería mucho y eran muy buenas amigas pero…no sabría guardar el secreto…no tardaría en contárselo a Ichigo y eso sería un grave problema. Quizás cuando descubra que está viva le afecte bastante pero peor sería de la otra manera, corriendo el riesgo de que revelara la verdad.

-Cierto-contestó simplemente Chad.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras se acercaban al parque donde estaría Inoue sentada en algún banco.

-¿Qué crees que pasará entre ellos?-preguntó Chad interrumpiendo por tercera vez el silencio.

-¿Hoy estás curioso, eh?-dijo Ishida sonriendo-pues me temo que no le falta mucho para terminar esa relación. Ichigo no está con Inoue por que la quiera sino que para olvidar a Rukia. Me da rabia admitir esto por que Inoue no se lo merece pero es así. Ichigo aún no olvido a Rukia.

-Tras tanto tiempo y ¿aún la ama?

-En el fondo Ichigo mantiene la esperanza de volver a verla con vida…por eso no es capaz de olvidarla.

Llegaron al centro del parque donde una Inoue sonriente los esperaba en un banco. Ishida le hizo una seña con la mano e Inoue, tan pronto los vio, fue corriendo hacia ellos. Mientras esperaban sin decir nada a que llegara Inoue, esta vez Ishida fue el que rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-La que peor parada saldrá de este triángulo amoroso…está claro que será Inoue.

-Cuando sepa que Rukia está viva…sabrá que ha perdido.

-Si…

Inoue llegó a junto de ellos y les preguntó por Ichigo. Ellos le dijeron por que no había podido venir y luego los tres pusieron rumbo hacia una cafetería para hablar tranquilamente sobre ese día. Chad e Ishida no tocaron ese tema más durante ese día.

Fin capítulo 7

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos! Por fin he vuelto tras 1 mes entero sin poder actualizar nada. Pero a partir de ahora intentaré seguir con la rutina de un capítulo por semana. Intentaré por que ahora mismo estoy con exámenes de septiembre y tengo que estudiar pero haré todo lo posible. **¡Suerte a todos aquellos que como yo están de exámenes!**

Dejando eso aquí, este capítulo que espero les haya gustado. En principio iba a ser un poco mas largo pero como eso provocaría que tardara más en actualizar decidí dejarlo ahí y subíroslo ya. Espero que os guste

Muchísimas gracias por sus rewiems a:

jhh

hinangel07

GreXx..3!

Laura

Veo que estáis deseando que Ichigo y Rukia por fin se reencuentren y estáis de suerte por que no falta mucho xD Esta vez no voy a poderos dejar ningún adelante por que aún no tengo nada escrito pero si os dejaré el título del siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 8: El segundo**

Da que pensar ¿eh? xD Haber si alguien adivina como se van a encontrar Ichigo y Rukia. Al que lo haga le dedicare un capítulo de mi historia ;-)

Sin más espero vuestros comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc ya que todas son bien recibidas y es lo que me anima a seguir adelante con esta historia. No cuesta nada, solo darle GO de abajo xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Rukia89

Arantxa

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	9. Capítulo 8: El segundo

Sábado, 25 de octubre de 2008 (14:59)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y esplícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Capítulo 8: El segundo**_

Chad e Ishida no tocaron ese tema más durante ese día.

Ichigo se mantuvo sentado en esa roca durante unos minutos más, perdido en todos aquellos recuerdos que uno vez creyó haber olvidado…pero estaban aún tan vivos en su mente que parecía como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Finalmente de un salto se levantó y movió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando así, quitar esos recuerdos de su mente y así también, el vació que le producía en su interior pensar en ellos. Elevó la cabeza y respiro hondo y se concentro en su actual misión…en el presente que tenía y no el pasado que ya no volvería. "Tengo que salvar a mis amigos" pensó el "y superar de una vez por todas, y de verdad, la perdida de…Rukia"

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la insignia de ella. La observo atentamente mientras se reía de si mismo por lo mentiroso que había sido, consigo mismo, durante esos años. Siempre pensó que alejar aquel mundo de su vida era la mejor opción para olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Quizás por eso acepto tan fácilmente no volver a ser shinigami. Pero eso, había sido un error, un acto cobarde que había echo para no enfrentar verdaderamente la realidad…para mantener en el fondo una esperanza de que aparecería otra vez…para no olvidarla. Pero hasta hoy había llegado todo eso…hasta hoy había llegado el mirar cada esquina de su casa y recordar los momentos vividos con ella allí, el pasear por la calle y recordar todos los hollows acabados junto a ella y el mirar a sus amigos y darle la impresión de ver que Rukia aún estaba allí…entre ellos, sonriendo como solo ella lo podía hacer. Ahora iba a enfrentar verdaderamente la realidad, iba a plantarle cara y a olvidar definitivamente ese pasado y a empezar una vida nueva de verdad, donde Rukia solo sería parte de un pasado maravilloso pero no parte de su vida a pesar de estar muerta. No, ahora empezaría de verdad su vida sin ella y lo haría primeramente volviendo a ser shinigami…a través de lo cual, la había conocido.

Rozó con la yema del dedo el borde de la insignia mientras recordaba la primera vez que se lo habían dado…hacía ya tantos años y entonces acababa de salvar a Rukia de la muerte. "Concéntrate Ichigo…es hora de olvidar" se volvió a recordar el "Enfrenta ese pasado y vive tu vida como tu quieres sin que ella intervenga" Acercó la insignia a su pecho y cerró los ojos. A penas unos centímetros separaban el objeto de su cuerpo, a penas unas décimas de segundo…pero cuando movió el brazo para que la insignia contactara con su cuerpo, miles de imágenes recorrieron su mente. Imágenes de hacia ya 5 años en donde solo estaban El y Rukia, juntos y felices y creyendo que tendrían todo un bonito futuro por delante para disfrutar juntos.

Notó el contacto frió de la insignia en su pecho mientras esas imágenes surcaban su mente a una velocidad de vértigo pero Ichigo recordaba cada uno de esos momentos que las imágenes le mostraba como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer. Sintió como lo empujaban hacia atrás, como algo lo separaba de una parte de él y de repente, todas las imágenes cesaron…Nada pasaba por su mente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue su cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo y dentro de él todos aquellos recuerdos que quería superar. Miró en su mano la insignia y la dejo caer encima de su cuerpo. Observó sus ropas, sus negras ropas de shinigami "Cuanto tiempo sin verlas" pensó el mientras las tocaba con la mano. Luego su mano derecha se dirigió a su espalda en donde una gran zampakutoh descansaba. La cogió y la elevó con su brazo derecho ante el. No había cambiado nada, seguía brillando como el primer día y desprendiendo ese poder enorme que le caracterizaba. La acercó a el y con la mano izquierda rozó la hoja de la zampakutoh mientras veía el reflejo de su cara en ella. Su cara que ahora mostraba excitación…excitación por imaginar las peleas que vendrían a continuación "Todos tenían razón…siempre busque esas peleas, inconscientemente las busque…por eso deseaba volver a ser Shinigami pero como eso me recordaba a Rukia nunca quise volver a serlo y puse como excusa lo que me dijo la Sociedad de Almas" pensaba. Pero ahora enfrentaría su pasado, enfrentaría a Rukia y haría lo que quería sin que ella afectara a su vida. Volvería a ser un valiente inconsciente y no un cobarde consciente de que lo era. "Sino no haber roto tu promesa de que no te pasaría nada, Rukia" pensó el con rabia que se reflejaba en el rostro que mostraba la hoja de la zampakutoh.

-Siento todo este tiempo de inactividad, Zangetsu-susurró Ichigo-Espero que estés listo para pelear otra vez, a mi lado.

Ichigo sintió como le susurraba la voz de el con asentimiento…permitiéndole volver a pelear a su lado.

-Bien…-susurró el.

Y se fijo otra vez en su cuerpo. No podía dejarlo ahí en medio ya que podría dañarlo. Así que lo recogió y lo llevó a la roca donde antes había estado sentado recordando y a pesar de que algunas imágenes volvieron a su mente, no noto tanto el vació de antes, el dolor de su perdida sino que parecía como si de golpe hubiese medio aceptado que ella ya no estaba entre ellos. "En el fondo sabía que este era el método de enfrentarme a ella y olvidarla" pensó sonriendo con tristeza. Dejó su cuerpo sentando contra la roca y luego se alejó, al centro de aquella explanada en donde probaría cuanto se había oxidado su poder con el paso de los años. Y que sorpresa llevaría al descubrir, que no se había oxidado tanto sino que…el poder en él era mayor que nunca.

Rukia observaba por la ventana de su habitación aburrida. El saber que Ichigo se encontraba por allí le impedía salir para evitar que la descubriera por una tontería. "Mataré a Urahara por hacerme esto…sabe perfectamente que esto pone en riesgo el secreto" pensó ella con rabia en su mirada. Luego suspira para tranquilizarse y sigue observando por la ventana. Todo se estaba liando demasiado para su gusto. Esto debería haber sido más simple. Llegar, matar a los 10 y irse sin que nadie se enterase de nada y sin que ellos la vieran o sospecharan nada. Sin embargo, desde que llegó, nada estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Era más débil de lo que se pensaban todos y además Ichigo volvió a aparecer por su vida. Y aunque el aún no sabe nada, ella si lo sabe y además, tenía la intuición que gracias a esta idea de Urahara de mantenerlo por aquí, al final Ichigo la acabaría descubriendo. Y en ese momento, todo el sufrimiento pasado durante estos 5 últimos años, para salvarlo, habrían sido en vano.

Se alejó del cristal, con tristeza reflejada en su mirada, mientras se acercaba al centro de habitación. Se quedo quieta y miro al techo, cerrando los ojos mientras una sola lágrima caía por su cara. "¿Por qué yo?" pensó en ese momento "¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?" pensó con dolor. Luego suspiró profundamente y alejo todo rastro de tristeza de su mente ya que eso le perjudicaría en una lucha ya de por si difícil. Se sintió egoísta por desear no ser ella la que pasase por todo eso. Si no era ella, podría haber sido uno de sus amigos y eso sería peor. "Tengo que ser fuerte…tengo que ser fuerte, por todos ellos. Se lo debo" pensó ella y con eso se tranquilizó totalmente y su fría expresión volvió a su cara.

Iba a volver a la ventana cuando de pronto lo notó…ese reiatsu característico de ellos. "No puede ser…tan pronto no…" pensó ella mientras se daba cuenta de que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar al segundo. Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo…pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que vencerlo como sea…como haría cualquiera de sus seres queridos. Fue a por su zampakutoh y luego se concentró para detectar donde estaba el segundo exactamente. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que…

…él estaba bajo su mismo techo.

"Tengo que avisar a Urahara" pensó ella con desesperación "están todos en peligro…"y una cara de horro se mostró en su expresión al darse de cuenta de que…"Ichigo…está en peligro" Salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Ya le daba igual que le descubrieran por que estaban todos en peligro. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y salió corriendo buscándolos pero…cuanto más se acercaba a ellos, más cerca estaba de ese reiatsu del hollow. Entonces se dio de cuenta de que quizás ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Quizás ya estaban luchando contra el y ya estaban… "No…" negó ella con fuerza en su cabeza "ellos están bien" Siguió avanzando y entonces se paró de pronto…Acababa de notar algo nuevo que antes no había notado. Algo que cambiaba todo…absolutamente todo. Mezclado con ese reiatsu de los bigsword…estaba el reiatsu de Ichigo. "No puede ser…" pensó Rukia con sorpresa "Esos significa que…Ichigo… ¿es uno de ellos también?"

Corrió hacia donde estaban y cuando por fin los vio, se escondió tras las rocas ocultando su presencia. Quería saber que demonios significaba todo eso. Vio a Urahara y Yoruichi sentados en una roca, con el cuerpo de Ichigo al lado, mirando hacia una zona donde un reiatsu, de color mezclado entre negro y azul, se abría paso en la explanada de manera destructiva. Era un reiatsu enorme y de un poder comparable a…"Un Bigsword" pensó Rukia con sorpresa. Observó como de repente todo cesaba y en el medio de todo aquella destrucción, se encontraba Ichigo en su forma Shinigami y en perfecto estado. "Tengo que hablar con Urahara" pensó ella observando como Ichigo poco a poco se acercaba "Tengo que hablar con él y urgentemente" pensó "Me ha mentido…en muchas cosas. Y ahora me va a explicar toda la verdad…pero la verdadera verdad" Y con enfado en su mirada, desapareció de allí como si nunca hubiese estado espiando mientras unos ojos ligeramente tapados por un sombrero, la observaban irse.

-Lo has hecho apropósito ¿verdad?-susurró muy bajito Yoruichi.

-Si…-dijo Urahara-es necesario si queremos que Rukia, acepte a Ichigo como ayuda.

-¿Sabes que se sentirá traicionada por esto?

-Era un riesgo necesario.

-¿Y por que no contarlo desde el principio? ¿Por qué separarlos para luego volver a unirlos?

-Por que sino Rukia…no hubiese sido capaz de aceptar nunca su poder. Sentiría que estaba decepcionando a sus amigos y nunca hubiese conseguido controlar ese poder. Era algo necesario…al igual que ahora es necesario volver a unirlos.

-¿Por eso…no es capaz de vencer a los primeros con facilidad? ¿Por qué piensa en sus amigos y siente que los traiciona?

-Exacto…usa el poder del enemigo y piensa que si ellos la ven hacer eso…la odiaran. Va a luchar con ese miedo y por eso el primero le costó tanto. Estaba luchando…casi como una simple Shinigami…no como lo que es ahora mismo.

Yoruichi lo observó con total sorpresa en su mirada.

-¿Cómo una simple shinigami? Pero así es imposible que lo venciera…

-Ella es más poderosa de lo que todos creen. Al estar limitada por las órdenes de su hermano nunca pudo mostrar su verdadero poder como Shinigami. El otro día…has visto a una Rukia a pleno rendimiento como shinigami normal. Por eso es necesario…que pierda ese miedo a liberar el otro poder…si lo conseguimos…sus probabilidades de vencer aumentarán considerablemente.

-Después de todo es…especial.

-Si…Y Ichigo la ayudará a conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si Ichigo acepta bien…lo que es. Ya no tendrá excusa para no liberar su verdadero poder. Además, será un apoyo en la lucha muy importante ya que él también es fuerte.

Ichigo estaba demasiado cerca así que ambos callaron en ese momento. Acababa de ocurrir un momento muy importante…en esta obra de locos.

Cuando sintió otra vez su reiatsu recorrerle, fue como si se sintiera verdaderamente libre tras tantos años. Vio como el reiatsu envolvía su zampakutoh y posteriormente todo su cuerpo. Y cada vez creciendo más y más, como si no tuviera un límite. Cuando notó que era el momento una palabra susurró su boca y un reiatsu más oscuro lo envolvió transformándolo en su forma bankai. Pero su poder no quedaba ahí…sintió que no quedaba ahí. Había algo más dentro de el así que levantó su zampakutoh frente a su mirada y agarrándola con ambas manos, se concentró y entonces lo notó…un nuevo reiatsu que antes no había sentido…que nunca había sentido dentro del y que estaba pidiendo a gritos poder ser liberado. Y se lo concedió y un torrente de poder enorme se liberó dentro de su cuerpo y mezclándose con su reiatsu lo rodeo completamente y avanzó por aquella sala, destruyendo todo a su paso. Ichigo no entendía nada pero se sentía poderoso…más poderosos que nunca. Siguió permitiendo que ese reiatsu siguiera saliendo de dentro de él. Quería saber cual era su nuevo límite…pero no acababa de llegar. Y entonces pasó su mano por su cara y una máscara Hollow ocupó totalmente su cara pero…aunque el no lo apreciara…algo nuevo había en el. Sus ojos ya no eran de pupilas amarillas y fondo negro…Sino que sus ojos eran rojos…rojos como la sangre, como un Bigsword. Siguió liberando ese poder sin límite durante un rato más hasta que finalmente decidió que por hoy era suficiente. Cesó totalmente su poder y volvió a su forma básica de Shinigami.

No se notaba nada cansado…era como si aún no hubiese hecho nada. Se miró de un lado al otro y vio que aún era igual…por fuera. Pero por dentro sabía que no era el mismo…algo nuevo había dentro de el y que lo hacía más poderoso que nunca. Y entonces lo recordó…el reiatsu de aquel Bigsword y se dio de cuenta de que el reiatsu que acababa de liberar…ese nuevo tan poderoso, era igual a aquel que sintió "¿Qué significa todo esto? Pensó Ichigo.

Decidió volver a junto de Urahara ya que estaba seguro que el sabía las respuestas a sus nuevas dudas. Fue caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente y cuando llegó preguntó.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-No eres un Bigsword, si estás pensando en eso.

-Entonces por que tengo su poder.

-Parte de su poder…-le corrigió Urahara-digamos un 50 de su poder.

-¿Cómo lo conseguí?

-Con el contacto con el hougyku, se te pasó parte de su poder. No eres un de ellos, solo tienes su poder que se mezcla con el tuyo. Puedes usarlo a tus anchas como cuando te convertías en un Vizard pero esta vez mucho más poderoso que antes. Si consigas complementar ambos reiatsu perfectamente…serás capaz de luchar contra ellos sin problemas ninguno.

-¿Luchar?

-Si, luchar pero nunca podrás matarlos. Eso es para el enviado especial. Es el único que puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que una vez los matas, su poder se mete en tu cuerpo y no serías capaz de resistir un enfrentamiento psicológico contra ellos. Te matarían y tomaría el control de tu cuerpo. El enviado especial, es capaz de controlarlos y mantenerlos dentro de el sin problemas.

-Ya veo…-dijo Ichigo.

-Una cosa más-dijo Urahara-puedes usar este poder pero…tienes que controlarlo al 100 y no perder nunca totalmente su control. Si pierdes totalmente el control de este poder, no te dominará sino que…te matará al momento.

-Entiendo…-dijo Ichigo-¿Tu me ayudarás a controlarlo?

-Claro…-susurró Urahara "Todo está saliendo según lo planeado" pensó él.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel descubrimiento y Rukia no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Urahara sobre lo ocurrido. Era curioso que cuando tenía tiempo para hablar con él, Urahara desapareciera sin dejar rastro y cuando volvía a aparecer o tenía que seguir sus intensos entrenamientos o estaba Ichigo por allí. Al parecer Urahara también lo estaba entrenando a él y cada vez tenías más curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando allí. Era ya por la tarde cuando por fin encontró un momento para hablar con él. Estaba en la cocina sentando tranquilamente y Rukia se acercó y se sentó en frente suya.

-¿Has acabado con Ichigo?-susurró ella con seriedad.

-Si, ya se ha ido a casa-dijo Urahara con total tranquilidad, como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

-Que significa todo esto, Urahara-dijo Rukia sin rodeos y enfadada-Por que me ocultaste ese poder de Ichigo.

-Era algo necesario y aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías.

-Y tu que sabes-dijo Rukia dando un puñetazo en la mesa harta de que la engañara-¿como es posible que Ichigo también sea uno de ellos?

-No es uno de ellos, solo tiene parte de su poder.

-¿Cómo lo tiene?

-Fue el día de la pelea, cuando se enfrentó a Aizen, tuvo…

No pudo acabar la frase por que Rukia se levantó de pronto de la mesa y dijo.

-El segundo-y se fue corriendo de allí sin decir nada más hacia la zona donde había detectado el reiatsu.

Corrió rápidamente entre los tejados y no tardó en llegar a un descampado en medio de un bosque a las afueras. Se escondió entre los árboles y allí lo vio. Un niño de cinco años estaba sentando dándole la espalda. Tenía las ropas rotas y parecía aguantar algo entre sus manos pero no lo podía ver ya que su cuerpo lo tapaba. Se bajó del árbol y sacó su zampakutoh y la agarró con fuerza con su mano derecha. Haría como el primero, se acercaría rápidamente y lo mataría sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Un reiatsu negro recorrió su mano y se acercó a el lentamente. Fue con total sigilo y cuando estaba detrás de el, levanto su zampakutoh para matarlo pero algo llamó su atención. Lo que el niño agarraba entre sus manos era una funda de una katana. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era…que le faltaba la katana. Notó un dolor que le atravesaba el estómago de lado a lado. Bajó la mirada y vio como parte una katana salía por su estómago manchada de su sangre. Cuando el ser que la había atacado por sorpresa le retiro la katana, sangre salió disparada y manchó la cara de el niño que ahora la miraba con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa sádica. Cayó de rodillas dejando caer los brazos y soltando su zampakutoh en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad y notaba que la vida se le iba. Aquella no era una katana normal, probablemente estaba teñida de veneno, que ahora recorría su cuerpo y la destruía por dentro. Sangre empezó a salir de su boca y entonces giró su cabeza para ver quien le había atacado. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un simple humano…con su mirada completamente ida.

Fin capítulo 8

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada, pediros disculpas por mi tremendo retraso pero estos meses de septiembre y octubre han sido muy difíciles ya que entre otros problemas, está la perdida de un compañero. Pero bueno, he vuelto y esperó que ahora si pueda seguir con mi rutina de 1 capítulo por semana. Sobre el capítulo, decir que es uno importante que marca un antes y un después en esta historia. Y lo que todos esperáis esta más cerca que nunca.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros rewiems. Alguien podría decirme si puedo contestaros a vuestros rewiems en el propio capítulo o si hay algún método de contestaros ya que me gustaría contestar a lo que decís en vuestros rewiems. Alguien me preguntaba si estudiaba teatro. No, no estudio nada relacionado con la escritura, es más estudio para ser una futura entrenadora o preparadora física en deportes. Ya veis que no tiene mucho que ver xD Gracias por sus rewiems a:

akitha

hinangel07

Eva Vidal

jhh

Laura

Miicaa

Sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo que se titulará "Sacrificios". Espero sus rewiems ya que son los que hacen ponerme delante de este ordenador y escribí mis humildes historias. Sin ellos esta historia no existiría. Tan solo es darle al Go de abajo

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Rukia89

Arantxa

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**

"**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que nos han dejado por que el destino no les permitió tener una vida más larga"**


	10. Capítulo 9: Sacrificios

Martes, 18 de noviembre de 2008 (22:28)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y explícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

_**Capítulo 9: Sacrificios**_

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un simple humano…con su mirada completamente ida. Sintió un fuerte mareo que provocó que cayera hacia atrás, la vida se le iba demasiado rápido. Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía su respiración entrecortada, su frente ardiendo por la fiebre que le provocaba ese veneno mortal y su corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

-Sorprendida ¿Cierto?-susurró el crío a su lado mientras caminaba hacia el humano lentamente-ser derrotada por un simple humano.

Rukia volvió a mirar hacia el humano con mayor precisión. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de reconocer… a aquel humano que se encontraba ante ella.

-K-keigo…-susurró con dificultad Rukia.

-Vaya… ¿lo conoces?-susurró divertido el niño que estaba al lado de Keigo y que ponía su pequeña mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la katana. Si la situación no fuera tan seria, le habría echo gracia que la katana fuera un poco más grande de largo, que el niño.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-susurró Rukia con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Tenía que buscar alguna forma para salvarse, su vida no podía acabar ahí. Pero también necesitaba distraer al Bigsword para que no la rematara mientras podía.

-¿No es obvio?-susurró mientras se reía con una risa tan sádica que se le pusieron los bellos de punta a Rukia-Controlo las mentes de los demás. No mentes cualquiera…por desgracia de momento solo las de los que son mucho mas débiles que yo, es decir, la de humanos. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos mientras estén bajo mi control. Esa es mi habilidad especial.

-Interesante-susurró Rukia mientras su mente trabaja a cien por hora para saber como curarse de una manera rápida o al menos salir de allí para que la curarán. Pero cada vez se sentía más débil y la fiebre le impedía pensar con claridad. "Mierda" pensó Rukia con rabia al no ser capaz de hallar una solución. Entonces volvió a mirar a Keigo y se acordó de cuando el primero mató a aquel humano…y una idea cruzó por su mente. "No puedo hacerlo…" pensó tan pronto como esa idea se le ocurrió "No puedo hacerle eso…" Pero notaba como la vida se le iba y sabía que ese sería un sacrificio mínimo al compararlo con su pérdida. Si ella moría…el mundo sería completamente aniquilado. Pero también se sentía una egoísta al pensar así…Tampoco sabía con exactitud si su teoría funcionaría aunque funcionara o no tenía que probarlo…no le quedaba tiempo.

"Siento hacerte esto…Keigo" pensó Rukia mientras se acercaba a el como podía.

-¿Qué intentas?-susurró el niño que le había quitado la katana a Keigo y la había guardado en su funda-¿Despedirte del mundo con el contacto de un conocido?-y volvió a reírse con más ganas.

"En la guerra siempre habrá víctimas…"pensó Rukia mientras su mano se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de Keigo "…así que, lo que se busca es que haya las menos víctimas posibles" Su mano rozó el pantalón de Keigo y luego agarró su tobillo con fuerza "Acabas de salvar al mundo…" pensó Rukia mientras miraba a su vez a los ojos de Keigo y de repente sus ojos dejaron de estar idos y la miraban con intensidad. Rukia le susurró un lo siento y el le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Era como si entendiera lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento, y sin dejar de observar a Keigo, se dispuso a efectuar su idea. El niño de pronto se dio de cuenta de cual era su idea y trato de evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esperaba que su idea funcionara bien, sino habría actuado en vano.

Ichigo caminaba por la calle con relativa tranquilidad. Iba en dirección a su casa mientras hacia todo lo posible por mantener la calma. A su lado, un pequeño peluche en forma de león le seguía caminando mientras no paraba de hablar sobre todo lo que debería hacer para compensarle por haberle abandonado por tantos años. "Esta te la guardo, Urahara" pensó Ichigo mientras fruncía el ceño más de lo normal y cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse. Inspiro sonoramente y luego expiró, así varias veces pero el sonido de la voz del peluche taladrando sus odios, lo irritaba más que tranquilizarlo.

-También quiero que cada noche me des un masajito en la espalda que me duele mucho debido a la posiciones raras que tuve que efectuar en mi cautiverio-susurró el peluche mientras llevaba las manos cogidas en la espalda y echaba pecho, como si fuera alguien importante que hablaba con uno de sus sirvientes.

-Si…-dijo Ichigo con clara voz de estar aguantándose en darle una patada.

-También quiero dormir en donde dormía mi nee-san.

Ichigo se paró de pronto mientras miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente sobre ese sitio en especial que acababa de mencionar el peluche. Ichigo levantó la cabeza al cielo mientras lo miraba con tristeza a pesar del bonito día que hacia. Entonces la bajo y con una fría mirada le susurró.

-Ese sitio ya no existe, Kon-luego siguió caminando ignorando totalmente al peluche. Empezó a pensar en como había sido el curioso reencuentro con Kon.

**Flash back**

Ichigo se acercaba completamente cansado hacia su cuerpo. Había sido un entrenamiento muy duro y no acababa de ver los beneficios de ellos. No había mejorado ni un poco su capacidad de compenetrar perfectamente los dos reiatsus y mantenerlos sin perder el control. Tardaba siempre unos minutos en conseguir una compenetración perfecta y luego solo era capaz de mantenerlo a máxima intensidad y esfuerzo sobre 52 segundos. En ese momento entraba en un periodo de peligro en el que tenía que dejar de usar el reiatsu oscuro ya que sino perdería su control y moriría. Ese periodo de peligro, Urahara decía que duraría sobre 10 segundos. Si no lo hacía antes, moriría con seguridad.

Esto fue los tiempos que determinaron el primer día para tener una referencia en caso de que tenga una lucha de importancia que precise el uso de ese reiatsu de forma inevitable. A partir de ahí irían viendo las mejoras que hasta ahora, 7 días después, habían sido de cero. Ichigo gruñó con frustración mientras llegaba y entraba en su cuerpo.

-Kurosaki-lo llamó Urahara que se acercaba a el con las manos detrás de la espalda. Una posición de lo más sospechosa si no fuera por que Ichigo estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué?-respondió mirándolo.

-Si te toca luchar en cualquier momento no es bueno que dejes tu cuerpo humano tirado por ahí ¿sabías?

-Si, lo se. Pero no tengo otra manera de hacerlo, antes aún tenía a…Kon-dijo el recordando de pronto al peluche y bajando la cabeza. "¿Qué habrá sido de él?" pensó Ichigo recordando como se lo habían llevado a la fuerza.

-Eso tiene fácil solución-dijo y sacó una de sus manos para mostrarle una pequeña bola verde entre su dedo gordo y su dedo índice.

Ichigo se acercó a Urahara completamente sorprendido y cogió aquella bolita verde y la observó con detenimiento.

-¿Kon?-preguntó Ichigo a Urahara.

-Si pero no te va ser de mucha ayuda si lo tienes que llevar siempre en forma de bolita. Por desgracia su forma de peluche no pude localizarla.

-A saber por las cosas que pasaría-susurró apenado Ichigo. Había sido un peluche insoportable para él, daba más problemas que quitarlos pero…había sido su amigo.

-Sin embargo, he encontrado una prácticamente igual en una tienda.

Y sacó su segunda mano que guardaba un peluche igual al que usaba Kon. Ichigo cogió el peluche he hizo ademán de meter la bola verde dentro pero en el último momento dudó.

-¿Crees que me ayudará después de lo que le hice?-le preguntó a Urahara.

-Lo hará. Eres su amigo y junto a ti es donde mejor ha vivido. Y aunque no te perdone, te ayudará por que es mejor estar contigo que en el laboratorio de donde lo saqué sin permiso-dijo riendo un poco mientras se tapaba la boca con el abanico y baja levemente, con la mano, su sombrero.

Ichigo parecía convencido con su respuesta ya que metió la bola dentro del peluche y lo aguantó con una mano esperando respuesta por parte de él. Sin embargo, este no se movió ni un milímetro en los segundos siguientes.

-¿Estas seguro que es…?-no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien le estaba ahogando el cuello.

-Maldito seas-gritó Ichigo enfurecido y cogiendo al peluche lo tiró con fuerza al suelo y luego adelanto una pierna, se inclino un poco hacia delante y levantó un puño amenazándolo-¿Qué coño haces?-gritó.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos en un reencuentro tras cinco años, después de haberlos abandonado?-atacó Kon con la misma pose que Ichigo y gritando también. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Me estabas ahogando, cabrón. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Pues dejar que te ahogara como compensación por tu abandono-siguió atacando verbalmente Kon.

Ichigo se calló de pronto y relajó su cuerpo totalmente, volviendo a una postura normal. Miró hacia otro lado con tristeza en su mirada.

-No fue mi intención abandonarte.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Y siento haberlo echo.

Kon lo observó durante unos segundos más y luego volvió a una postura normal y se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con autosuficiencia mientras decía.

-Te perdono pero a cambio tendrás que compensar estos cinco años.

Ichigo lo observó durante unos segundos, completamente serio, y finalmente mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía:

-De acuerdo.

**End flash back**

Como se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Desde el momento en que dijo eso, no paró de darle ordenes y exigirles cosas para "Compensar" su abandono. Ichigo sabía que se lo merecía por haberlo hecho y además necesitaba su ayuda, y no podía pedírsela así por que sí después de lo que le hizo. Tendría que acatar sus exigencias si quería exigir su ayuda posterior. Además, echaba de menos esas peleas que tenía con él. Podía llegar a ser muy pesado pero siempre daba algo de alegría y risas a donde iba y Ichigo necesitaba despejar un poco su mente con otras cosas que no fueran su vida diaria…y Rukia.

Después de que Ichigo le hubiese contado a Kon que aquel sitió donde exigía dormir Kon, ya no existía, el peluche se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Supongo que podré vivir sin eso-susurró, Ichigo le agradeció con la mirada que no preguntará nada sobre ese tema-Pero entonces más te vale tenerme lista una cama que compensé esa perdida-"No todo podía ser tan perfecto con este peluche" pensó Ichigo mientras rodaba los ojos y seguía caminando con un suspiro.

Kon no paró de hablar en todo el camino pero de pronto una mano en su boca hizo que se callara al instante. Miró con sorpresa a un Ichigo completamente serio e iba a echarle la bronca por su acción cuando este susurró una palabra ininteligible para el…

-Bigsword-dijo Ichigo mientras sentía claramente el reiatsu de aquel Hollow tan poderoso, según Urahara.

-¿Bigs… que?-preguntó Kon perdido.

-Un Hollow-dijo Ichigo mientras seguía caminando sin hacer nada.

-¿Y te quedas tan indiferente?-dice Kon-¿No vas a por él?

-No puedo, ¿recuerdas que tengo prohibido ser Shinigami?

-Recuerdo pero por lo que se, te pasaste estas últimas tardes practicando como tal.

-No puedo inmiscuirme en temas relacionados con esa clase de Hollow.

-El Ichigo que conocía le hubiese dado igual que pudiese o no pudiese, o incluso que el enemigo fuese más fuerte que el. Hubiese ido aunque tuviese que atravesar toda la sociedad de almas para lograrlo.

Ichigo se paró de pronto dándole la espalda a Kon. Sabía que tenía razón, antes él hubiese ido aunque el mismismo comandante de la sociedad se lo hubiese prohibido. Es más, había ido a muchos sitios que tenía prohibido y había atravesado toda la sociedad de almas en una ocasión, para salvar a…Rukia. Ichigo suspiró mientras decía con tristeza.

-Ese Ichigo murió con Rukia. Ahora…-se dio la vuelta ligeramente mientras lo observaba-ya no soy el mismo de siempre-y con eso siguió caminando hacia su casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sabía que era necesario, sabía que era un sacrificio necesario pero cuando observó como lentamente el cuerpo inerte de Keigo caía hacia atrás muerto, muerto por su culpa, un sentimiento de culpabilidad la embargó al instante. Pero tal y como le vino, Rukia desechó ese sentimiento al instante. Ahora tenía que atenerse a otras prioridades, ya se odiaría por lo que hizo cuando acabase. Notó con un gran alivió como el veneno dentro de ella se detenía y poco a poco era destruido. Además notó como el dolor del estomago desaparecía y que tan solo quedaba el traje rasgado y las manchas de sangre como prueba de que aquella herida había existido. Se levantó lentamente mientras se notaba con fuerzas renovadas y dejaba de emanar ese reiatsu oscuro, alrededor de ella, que había usado para usar la habilidad del primero. Observó como el niño la miraba con una mezcla de rabia y miedo y ella lo observó con odio, por lo que le había provocado a hacer y por lo que era. Un despreciable Hollow.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó.

-¿No es obvió?-respondió ella, devolviéndole la misma moneda que el había usado antes. Aunque odiaba que fuera a consta de un amigo-Le he absorbido el alma para curarme. Con solo tocar puedo matar a cualquier humano o a gente de inferior poder a mí y usar su alma o poder para curarme. Ese es el poder, del primer Bigsword.

El niño la observó con más irá que antes mientras desenfundaba su katana preparado para la pelea.

-¿Y matas a tus amigos para tu supervivencia?-atacó el Hollow buscando su confusión y el sentimiento de culpabilidad en ella pero Rukia estaba completamente centrada. No dejaría que la muerte de Keigo fuera en vano.

-Sacrifico a un amigo para la supervivencia de toda la humanidad. Os mataré a todos y cada uno de vosotros sin piedad y sin dejar a nadie. Ya he acabado con uno…-el niño la miró con odio mientras recordaba al primero-tu eres el siguiente.

Y dicho esto Rukia salió con rapidez sobre-humana contra el Bigsword mientras otra vez emanaba un reiatsu negro que rodeaba totalmente su cuerpo. Estaba desprendiendo un gran reiatsu que significaba… un gran poder. Una serie de ataques poderosos por parte de Rukia y defensas justas por parte del Hollow se sucedieron a una velocidad increíble. Se separaron durante unas décimas de segundo y volvieron a la carga, esta vez entremezclando ataques por parte del Bigsword que Rukia repelía con facilidad. Se veía claramente que Rukia iba con ventaja y que el niño no duraría mucho en la pelea si continuaban así. Rukia atacó de frente contra el pecho del niño buscando su desequilibrio por la fuerza del golpe para posteriormente, asestarle el golpe definitivo con rapidez mientras este tenía todas las defensas abiertas mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Consiguió asestar el golpe y el hollow perdió el equilibrio como preveía. Con rapidez dio un giró hacia la derecha para coger más impulso y no perder la rapidez y continuación del golpe e iba a atacarle con un golpe horizontal al cuello, buscando la muerte del Bigsword con el golpe. Pero el niño en el último momento consiguió interponer su katana entre la zampakutoh de Rukia y su cuello, provocando que saliera disparado hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo con un fuertísimo golpe y perdiendo la katana en el trayecto. Rukia se acercó lentamente mientras cogía la katana del chico y se disponía a ponerle fin, ahora si de forma definitiva. Pero parecía que el Hollow no pensaba igual y le quedaba un as en la manga.

Alrededor de Rukia un montón de humanos empezaron a aparecer corriendo hacia Rukia y rodeándola con rapidez impidiendo que atacase al Bigsword, teniendo Rukia que atacar primero a los humanos si quería atacar al segundo después. Todos llevaban algún tipo de arma en la mano y la observaban con indiferencia a esperas de órdenes.

-¿Crees que sería tal fácil, traidora?-dijo el crió mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se limpiaba la boca de sangre que le salía por el golpe producido por la dura caída que acababa de tener-¿Crees que matarme sería tan sencillo como mataste al primero?-le gritó con furia en sus ojos rojos. Rukia no dijo nada y se mantuvo a la espera para ver que objetivo tenía en mente su enemigo con todo eso-Yo sabía que habías sido tú pero los demás no me creían. Pensaban que simplemente se había perdido o cualquier cosa pero no creían que fueras capaz de traicionarnos. Pero yo si…yo lo sabía, por eso vine…para matarte y vengar la muerte de un compañero.

-¿Y como tienes pensado matarme?-susurró fríamente Rukia mientras lo observaba, vigilada por cientos de ojos de los humanos que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿No es obvio?-susurró burlón usando las mismas palabras y devolviéndole la moneda que ella le había lanzado antes-Has matado a un amigo para salvar a toda la humanidad pero… ¿Serás capaz de matar a cientos de humanos por cumplir ese objetivo?

Rukia lo observaba con completa indiferencia. Como si eso le diera igual y estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo. Eso enfadó al Bigsword que gritó.

-¡No eres mejor que nosotros! ¡Eres una puta asesina como nosotros!

Rukia siguió sin mostrar ni un sentimiento en su expresión o reacción. Nada. Estaba esperando a que le atacara.

-Si es lo que quieres-susurró y con un movimiento de mano, los cientos de humanos que habían allí atacaron a Rukia. La perdió de vista al momento, perdida entre los humanos que se le echaban encima y el sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía como ella no mataría a ningún humano más. "Sabía que esta era su debilidad" pensó "Me sorprendió que matase a uno pero sabía que no mataría a cientos de ellos. Como odio su debilidad por los despreciables humanos" Siguió pensando mientras veía como los humanos se separaban de donde tendría que estar Rukia muerta tras su ataque. Se acercó rápidamente apartando a todos de su paso pero entonces se fijo…que ellos no se apartaban por que hubiesen terminado su trabajo…sino por que estaban buscando a su objetivo desaparecido.

Y entonces lo notó, una katana atravesando su cuerpo sin piedad. Bajó la mirada y vio como la punta de la katana, atravesaba la zona de su estomago y susurró con frialdad.

-Los roles se cambian-y giró su cabeza ligeramente mientras veía a Rukia tras el observándole con frialdad- pero yo no tengo la capacidad de curarme con vidas humanas.

-Ni yo cientos de humanos a mi disposición para hacer **mi** trabajo-susurró Rukia recalcando ese mí.

Rukia retiró la zampakutoh sin piedad y el segundo cayó hacia delante contra el suelo mientras sangre salía sin control por su estomago y escupía sangre por la boca.

Rukia dio la vuelta a su cuerpo con un pie para que quedara boca arriba y posiciono la punta de su zampakutoh sobre el cuello de su enemigo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó con dificultad el bigsword, sabiendo que su vida llegaba al final.

-¿No es obvio?-susurró Rukia, devolviéndole la moneda otra vez, y por última vez-Es cierto que no iba a atacar a más humanos. En esa parte tu plan estaba perfecto. Pero no pensaste en la diferencia de poder que hay entre ellos y yo. Al fin y al cabo ellos son humanos y yo…ya sabes lo que soy. Cuando ellos llegaran a donde estaba yo, yo podría estar en la otra punta de este descampado en medio del bosque y además…con el factor sorpresa de que tu no veías donde estaba yo, ya que ellos te lo impedían-dijo Rukia mientras señalaba a los humanos que de repente, cayeron todos inconscientes al suelo, al dejar de estar poseídos por el Bigsword.

-Sabes que el siguiente combate será difícil ¿no?

-Lo se. Ya no contaré con el factor sorpresa.

-Puede que con el primero lo pasasen pero si yo tampoco vuelvo, sabrán lo que está pasando y no vendrá uno solo a por ti…

-Les estaré esperando impaciente-susurró Rukia sin intimidarse.

-No nos subestimes…podrás llevarte unas desagradables sorpresas.

Y Rukia no dejó hablarle más y clavó su katana sin dudar. Sabía que el quería infundirle dudas sobre que ellos eran más poderosos de lo que deberían. Pero sabía que era mentira... o eso esperaba. Notó como el Bigsword iba desapareciendo mientras un poder negro subía por su katana y entraba en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que ese poder se asentara en ella y cuando finalizó ya no respiraba con dificultad como la primera vez. "Parece que soy más fuerte" pensó mientras atravesaba el campo de batalla hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Se sentó de rodillas a su lado y pasó una mano por su cara, cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

-Todos te verán como un héroe y prometo que no despreciaré…la vida que me diste-susurró mientras ponía la mano en su pecho. Sabía que no valía de nada echarse la culpa de lo que había hecho por que lo hecho, hecho está y él no iba a volver. Lo que tenía que hacer es seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado…como había hecho desde hacia cinco años. Cuando todo esto empezó.

Se levantó y se empezó a alejar de allí. Tendría que avisar a Urahara de que la SS se encargara de todo eso y que tratarán a Keigo como lo que era, un héroe que había salvado al mundo. Se marchó de aquel sitio a toda velocidad.

Estaba atravesando un nuevo descampado en medio de aquel bosque, cuando lo notó…Notó como perdía completamente el control de su cuerpo. Su cara mostraba total sorpresa mientras caía en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Su visión se veía borrosa por momentos mientras luchaba por recuperarse para volver rápido a casa de Urahara. No podía perder el control en medio de ese bosque ya que sería muy peligroso. Pero no podía hacer nada, por más que luchaba cada vez se sentía más débil y notaba como pronto caería inconsciente.

Estaba a punto de caer inconscientes cuando vio como alguien se acercaba a lo lejos pero cuando reconoció, para su horror, quien era ya era demasiado tarde y susurró de forma muy bajita, antes de caer inconsciente:

-Ichigo….

Fin capítulo 9

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada pediros disculpas por mi nuevo retraso pero cada vez que me adentró más en el curso, menos tiempo tengo. Quería haber subido este capitulo especial el día de mi cumpleaños, el 6 de noviembre, pero al final no pudo ser así que lo traigo ahora xD

Por fin, lo que muchos estabais deseando pasa. El reencuentro de nuestros personajes favoritos pero ¿os lo esperabais así?

No hacer falta decir que el siguiente capítulo será uno de lo más importantes, por no decir el que más, de la historia. Se revelarán muchas cosas importantes.

It rio me pidió en un rewiem que si podía no matara a nadie. Siento no poder prometerte esto, no es que vaya a matar a alguien importante, que conste, pero no puedo prometer algo que pueda romper en algún momento de la historia. Soy de las que me gustan los finales felices pero a veces también me gusta romper la rutina. ¿Cómo será este final? Habrá que esperar a leerlo ;-)

Sin más dar muchas gracias a todas esas personas que estáis ahí para leerme y sobretodo a los que estáis ahí y perdéis un minutillo de vuestra vida para hacerme feliz y seguir con la ilusión de esta historia, con vuestros rewiems. Muchísimas gracias a:

IT RIO

TEORA

jhh

akitha

hinangel07

Laura

taia himura

Sin mas, hasta el próximo capítulo que lo haré lo más rápido que pueda. Espero vuestros rewiems con vuestras opiniones, criticas, vuestras suposiciones, lo que sea. Todo será bien venido ^^ Venga, que me haría mucha ilusión conseguir llegar ya a los 50 rewiems .

Cierto, el próximo capítulo se titulará "verdades que duelen"

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Rukia89

Arantxa

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


	11. Capítulo 10:Verdades que duelen1º parte

Martes, 25 de noviembre de 2008 (14:39)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y explícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

**Capítulo 10: Verdades que duelen (1º parte)**

Estaba a punto de caer inconscientes cuando vio como alguien se acercaba a lo lejos pero cuando reconoció, para su horror, quien era ya era demasiado tarde y susurró de forma muy bajita, antes de caer inconsciente:

-Ichigo….

Urahara se encontraba sentado en la cocina con su té caliente delante. Desde que se lo había puesto Yoruichi hacia ya media hora, no lo había probado ni un poco. Era como si no supiera que estaba ahí, y en realidad no lo sabía, su mente no lo sabía. Y esto era por que su mente estaba solo concentrada en el reloj que tenía delante para mirar el tiempo que había pasado desde que Rukia se había marchado a por el segundo. "Tarda demasiado" pensó "Está tardando demasiado" De pronto notó algo en sus piernas que provocó que se sobresaltara y que el té que tenía en sus manos cayera por la mesa y la taza posteriormente, y con un sordo golpe, cayera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Urahara bajó la mirada para ver que había provocado esa reacción de susto en su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver un gato negro sentando cómodamente en sus piernas.

-Yoruichi-susurró mientras la veía.

-Algo va mal ¿verdad?-susurró el gato mientras lo miraba fijamente-Tarda demasiado y tú estás nervioso. Algo muy impropio de ti.

-Si…-susurró mientras en su cara se reflejaba de pronto toda la tensión vivida a lo largo de los años, todos los miedos ocultos bajo una sonrisa indiferente a la realidad, todas las angustias ocultas bajo una mirada y una forma de ser totalmente despreocupada. Ahora mismo ante Yoruichi estaba, el verdadero Urahara desgastado por el paso de los años y por los sufrimientos no mostrados-Tengo miedo…Yoruichi-confesó de pronto, dejando en la mirada del gato un rastro de sorpresa ante sus palabras-Algo va mal…lo notó…algo no está bien. Está tardando demasiado, ya hace 4 horas que marchó y no noto signos de su reiatsu-decía mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos para disimular como temblaban ante la perspectiva que su mente le mostraba sobre lo que podía estar pasando-Es como si, su parte buena, su reiatsu normal, hubiese desaparecido. Es como si fuera totalmente….un…

-¿Bigsword?-susurró con miedo Yoruichi que lo observaba fijamente, con unos ojos color oro que estaban a la altura de los de Urahara, había vuelto a su forma humana-¿Ha perdido el control del todo?

-No lo se…cuando perdió aquí el control…tampoco notaba su reiatsu normal pero es que…ahora hay algo distinto… Tengo el presentimiento de algo malo…algo muy malo está pasando esté donde esté…

-No te preocupes-susurró Yoruichi de pronto, abrazando a aquel hombre que tenía una mirada desesperada-Seguro que todo está bien. Rukia es fuerte-a pesar de decirlo en voz alta y dirigirse hacia Urahara, esas palabras también iban para ella misma. Para auto-convencerse de que todo iba bien.

-Eso espero, Yoruichi, eso espero-dijo abrazándola también sin hacer caso de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Una hora después de ese momento de debilidad impropia en Urahara. Este se encontraba en la puerta de casa viendo hacia el horizonte mientras esta vez, si tomaba el té que tenía entre sus manos. Yoruichi había salido en su forma de gato a recorrer las calles para ver si se enteraba de algo y el esperaba en esa puerta, rogando que por el fondo de la calle apareciese Rukia…viva. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y el día iba dando a su fin pero allí…nadie aparecía "¿Qué te ha pasado, Rukia?

De pronto una pequeña silueta apareció en el fondo y Urahara se adelantó un poco para ver mejor quien era. Un extraño sentimiento de alivió le recorrió por un segundo imaginándose y deseando que esa silueta fuera de Rukia pero solo duró ese segundo por que pronto reconoció de quien era. Y además de perder ese sentimiento de alivio, el agobio y la desesperación creció en el.

-¿Qué ocurre?-gritó una vez esa silueta estuvo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo-¿No tendrías que estar ya en casa?

Pero aquella pequeña silueta, que no era más que Ichigo, no contestó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el. En ese momento se quedó quieto y susurró con extraña seriedad y rabia.

-Dime que no es cierto…que solo fue una locura de Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo Urahara totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras. No sabía a que se refería. Pero entonces se dio de cuenta de quien era realmente el que estaba frente a el. Además pudo ver un peluche en una de sus manos-¿Kon?

-¡Sabes muy bien a que me refiero!-gritó Kon de pronto y dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara. Urahara cayó hacia atrás y miraba a Kon con total sorpresa-Tenías que haber visto la cara de sufrimiento que puso cuando notó algo dentro de él. Era doloroso solo verle a la cara-siguió gritando-Yo no sabía que hacer. No entendía que le pasaba. Supuse que había notado algo raro, como cuando había notado la presencia de un Hollow no hacía mucho tiempo antes. Pero no había puesto esa cara de total dolor cuando lo notó. Entonces susurró una palabra. Una puta palabra y lo entendí, entendí por que estaba sufriendo tanto-sus palabras fueron bajando de tono poco a poco para seguir transmitiéndolas con un ligero tono de dolor y tristeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-dijo Urahara con falsa tranquilidad pero por dentro el horror lo recorría. "Que no sea…"pensó Urahara "Que no notara…no puede…no puede haberlo notado…"

-Rukia…

Y todo se desmoronó ante Urahara. Todos sus planes perfectamente ideados se rompieron en mil pedazos ante esa única palabra. "NO puede ser…en este momento no…" Por eso había notado toda la tarde esa extraña angustia. Por eso ese extraño presentimiento de que las cosas no iban bien. Normal que no fueran bien…estaba a punto de ocurrir una catástrofe. Ichigo no podía encontrarla ahora…no podía verla peleando o luchando y lo que era peor…no podía verla perdiendo el control o usando su poder. Si eso ocurría la vida de Ichigo corría un grave peligro de muerte y si eso ocurría…nadie en este mundo se salvaría de la destrucción.

-Dime…dime-decía Urahara mientras se levantaba y lo cogía por los hombros con excesiva fuerza y desesperado-dime que no fue hacía donde notó ese reiatsu. Dime que no hizo caso de el.

-Lo siento-dijo el peluche negando con la cabeza y librándose con brusquedad de sus manos-No solo fue a donde lo había notado sino que además casi va en forma humana. Casi no se acordó de transformarse y dejarme su cuerpo. Tenías que haberle visto, Urahara. Estaba completamente ido-siguió diciendo Kon- ¿De verdad notó a Rukia? ¿De verdad fuisteis tan fríos como para mantenerlo engañado por cinco años con una muerte falsa de Rukia?-estas últimas preguntas las susurró con una frialdad impropia de un peluche que tenía a Urahara acostumbrado a sus tonterías "Parece que es un día de formas de ser extrañas" pensó mientras se preparaba para decirle la verdad.

-Si, Kon. Rukia está viva-la cara de sorpresa en Kon no tenía desperdicio-¿Sabes hacia donde fue? ¿Dónde la notó? Esto es muy serio-y la cara seria que el puso lo confirmaba- Ichigo corre un peligro de muerte y no lo podemos permitir. Hay que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No lo se-dijo Kon pensando-No dijo nada sobre sitio. Solo susurró su nombre y se marchó corriendo sin decirme nada y dejándome tirado en la calle con su cuerpo y menos mal que dejo su insignia también ahí sin no hubiese podido entrar en su cuerpo.

-Mierda. Yo no puedo notar a Rukia cuando usa su poder.

-¿Su poder?

-Ya te lo explicaré. Ahora intentaré buscar a Ichigo…esperemos que no esté ya junto a Rukia.

Y puso cara de concentración. Sabía que en el momento que notara su presencia podía significar dos cosas, una que estuviera ya con ella y por tanto en peligro o otra que aún no la hubiese encontrado. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que esta última no iba a pasar. Kon esperaba impaciente a que le dijera si lo había encontrado y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando justo en ese momento una palabra de Urahara confirmó el resultado de su búsqueda.

-Bingo…

Ichigo corría por aquel bosque como si la vida le fuera en ello. Necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba saber si de verdad lo que había sentido…era en verdad ella. Estaban Kon y él caminando con tranquilidad por las calles ya cerca de su casa. Era algo extraño pero Kon llevaba varios minutos sin hablarle, exactamente desde lo ocurrido con lo del Hollow que había detectado. Y entonces ocurrió…notó un flujo de reiatsu muy intenso y aunque al principio no sabía de quien era después de tantos años sin sentirlo…pronto lo reconoció. Reconoció a quien pertenecía ese reiatsu que tendría que haber quedado sepultado para siempre hacia cinco años. Pero al parecer no había sido así y la verdad había sido bien distinta a lo que se le había dicho. Ese reiatsu era de Rukia, su Rukia muerta hacia cinco años. Al principio no sabía que sentir ni que pensar, notaba un dolor intenso dentro de él. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera viva? ¿Lo habían engañado? ¿Ella lo había engañado? Entonces ese dolor pasó a rabia y ira, rabia por haberle engañado e irá por haber sido tan imbecil en caer en la mentira de todos. Pero entonces se dijo que se tranquilizara…que solo había notado un reiatsu que además, tan pronto como vino, se fue. No podía dejar volar sus sentimientos ante algo que no había visto. Y en ese momento sintió la total urgencia de ir a ese sitio, de ver si en verdad había sentido a Rukia o fue una broma de su imaginación. Salio corriendo sin acordarse de que estaba en forma humana y que dejaba a Kon abandonado pero al final sacó su insignia, se transformó y dejo su cuerpo tirado junto con la insignia sin preocuparse de lo que le pasaría. Le daba igual, todo lo que le importaba en ese momento estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

Corría y corría por aquel bosque con una ansiedad destructiva. En su mente cientos de recuerdos de cuando ella estaba viva, de cuando estaba con el, de cuando lucharon juntos, de cuando se conocieron, de cuando se peleaban, de cuando ella se fue, de cuando le dijeron que estaba muerta…Todo eso pasaba otra vez por su mente como cuando se iba a transformar en shinigami hacia una semana, pero estaba vez eran recuerdos tan intensos y dolorosos… Eran insoportables para él. Y entonces llegó a un claro, cerca de donde la había notado. Se adentró en él y entonces empezó a ver cuerpos de humanos por todos lados. "¿Qué significa todo esto?" pensó mientras se acercó a varios y se dio de cuenta de que solo estaban inconscientes. "¿Que ha pasado aquí?" pensó y entonces se acordó de haber sentido a aquel Hollow hacia unos minutos antes. "¿El ha hecho todo esto?" pensó mientras observaba a cientos de humanos más inconscientes en aquel claro. Y entonces, mientras más preguntas surcaban su mente, vio a alguien que le llamó la atención tirado en el suelo.

-Keigo-gritó mientras corría hacia el.

Tan pronto llegó le tomó rápidamente el pulso pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía. "No puede ser" pensó mientras seguía intentándolo ya que podía ser que no lo notase bien pero cuando pasaron unos minutos, supo que no era por que no lo podía captar, sino que era por que estaba muerto.

-Keigo…-volvió a susurrar mientras lo veía con tristeza. "No puede ser…"

Y entonces lo volvió a notar…ese reiatsu muy cerca de él. Keigo salió de su mente en ese momento ya que toda su mente la ocupaba la persona a la que pertenecía ese reiatsu. Se olvidó de su amigo muerto junto a el y con la mirada ida salió corriendo otra vez hacia donde notaba ese reiatsu. Atravesó con velocidad sobre-humana el bosque que le separaba de su objetivo y llegó a otro claro no muy lejos, quedándose quieto en el limite y observando aquel sitió sin saber que hacer. De pronto sintió miedo…miedo a saber la verdadera verdad de todo eso. ¿Y si ella estaba viva? Sería una locura para el y no sabía como reaccionaría. Con todo lo que había sufrido y saber que todo había sido una mentira. Pero ¿y si llegaba y ella no estaba? ¿y si todo fue una jugarreta de su imaginación? Sería tan bien tan doloroso, sentir que ella estaba viva y de pronto que todo fuese mentira. Era todo una locura, sabía que mirase lo que mirase en ese claro…su vida cambiaría otra vez y nada volvería a ser como antes. Así que…¿Qué haría? Ser el chico inconsciente y valiente de antes como le dijo Kon hacia unos minutos y avanzar para saber la verdad o ser el chico cobarde que era ahora y irse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué elegía?

"Rukia nunca me perdonaría que fuese así de cobarde" Y con ese pensamiento avanzó, avanzó lentamente por el claro mientras la ansiedad y el dolor de saber que verdad le depararía, destruía su mente y su cuerpo por dentro. Avanzó mientras frases sueltas surcaban su mente…

_¿de verdad me amas?_

Un pasó más aplastó la suave hierba que había en aquella explanada.

_Nunca más volverás a ser un shinigami_…

Y otro…

_Prométeme que me esperarás siempre, Ichigo…_

Otro…

_¿Que tiene de malo que me vean besar a mi novia, Rukia?_

Otro…

_Tu vida es una completa mentira, Kurosaki…_

_Tu vida es una completa mentira, Kurosaki…_

_Tu vida es una completa mentira, Kurosaki…_

Y entonces la vio…Tirada en el suelo… Se quedó quieto mientras sus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa, ante la sorpresa de saber hasta que punto su vida había sido una jodida y maldita mentira. Miles de sentimientos le recorría, sorpresa, dolor, furia, ira, nostalgia, amor, alivio, desesperación…y muchos más sentimientos que provocaban que Ichigo no supiera que hacer en ese momento. No sabía si correr a junto de ella, si irse, si acabar con todos aquellos que le habían mentido…no lo sabía así que acabo por caerle lágrimas ante la frustración que sentía en ese momento por no saber que hacer…Su corazón latía desbocado, su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía como su vista se nublaba por momentos. Calló de rodillas en el suelo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las manos intentado parar toda aquella locura, intentando despertarse y ver que todo había sido solo una pesadilla. Una cruel pesadilla. Pero no pasaba, no se despertaba ni tampoco esos sentimientos paraban de fluir por dentro de él. Y entonces…una frase volvió a su mente…una frase que le dijo Rukia antes de que se la llevaran a la Sociedad de Almas y que su vida cambiara para siempre…

_Pasé lo que pasé, veas lo que veas, sientas lo que sientas…nunca olvides que yo siempre te amaré, que yo siempre buscaré…tu felicidad._

Nunca había sabido a que se había referido con su frase y ahora lo entendía en parte. La vio allí tirada y en ese momento parte de su ira, de su odio por su traición desaparecieron al recordar esa frase. Le daba un sentido más lúcido a aquella obra de locos. Se levantó lentamente y se limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos y se acercó a ella poco a poco. Poco a poco mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se aliviara con lo que significaba aquella frase. Que toda esa mentira…el haberle apartado de su vida…había sido por él, que había estado buscando solo su felicidad. Sabía que era una tontería, que la verdad podía ser diferente pero necesitaba aliviar toda esa locura de pensamientos. Necesitaba centrar su mente y esa frase le ayudaba a hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a su cuerpo se dejó caer a su lado mientras veía que el paso de los años no había hecho ninguna mella en ella, seguía igual a hacia cinco años.

-Rukia-susurró mientras un par de nuevas lágrimas caían otra vez por su cara-mi Rukia.

Y entonces la abrazó con fuerza sin importarle que lo hubiese engañado, que se hubiese pasado cinco años desaparecida haciéndose pasar por muerta, que no le hubiese dicho por que lo había echo en verdad, que no hubiese confiado en el, que lo hubiese abandona a la deriva de un precipicio por el que podía caer en cualquier momento…Nada de eso le importó ya que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sentir su cuerpo contra el, sentir sus corazones latiendo a la vez como si fuera uno solo, sentir su aliento contra su cuerpo y respirar ese calido aroma que desprendía que lo había enamorado una vez en el pasado y no lo había soltado desde entonces. Le daba completamente igual todo lo que le rodeaba, ahora lo único que existía para el…era ella, Rukia. Rukia y todos los recuerdos que había entorno a ella, toda la felicidad que había sentido cuando sus corazones confesaron la verdad… Pero no todo podía ser tan bonito y cuando notó como una fuerza golpeaba su estómago y lo lanzaba a metros de distancia, supo que la verdad era mucho más dolorosa de lo que podía imaginarse. Que todas las verdades que rodeaban a esa nueva Rukia y a lo que había pasado hacia cinco años eran verdades que duelen y que quizás eran mucho mejor no llegar a saberlas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, ya era demasiado tarde para seguir viviendo en la ignorancia. La verdad ya estaba frente a él. De pie y altiva como nunca había visto a nadie y con unos ojos de color rojos tan intensos y fríos que dolía solo mirarlos. Sabía que esa no era su Rukia, que eso no era su verdadera Rukia. Que solo usaba su cuerpo pero eso no era ella. Y entonces entendió por que toda aquella mentira, por que su vida era una completa mentira, por que lo habían apartado de Rukia y de toda la verdad. Por que le habían dicho simplemente que había muerto.

**Por que la verdad dolía mucho más que pensar que había muerto**

-¿Rukia?-susurró mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y con una mano en el estómago donde le había golpeado-¿Rukia eres tu?

Pero por parte de ella no había ninguna respuesta. Solo se mantenía de pie, observándole fijamente con aquellos ojos rojos tan fríos e intensos. Ichigo ahora si que deseaba con todo su ser despertarse y ver que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, que el destino no sería bueno con el, para no variar. Y entonces ella se movió. Rápida como la luz se acercó a él desenvainando su zampakutoh por el camino. Ichigo a duras penas pudo bloquear el golpe pero a consta de ello, salió disparado unos metros atrás, cayendo al suelo y rodando por el como si fuera un saco de patatas y perdiendo su zampakutoh por el camino. Ella llegó a su lado y volvió a golpearle con una dura patada. Volvió a rodar unos metros más, parándose al lado de su zampakutoh. Vio como ella volvía a acercarse a él e inconscientemente volvió a interponer su katana entre la de ella y su cuerpo malherido. Ella se apartó un poco, tiempo que el aprovecho para levantarse y volver a detener un ataque por parte de ella. Y así estuvieron durante los siguientes minutos. Ella atacando sin parar y el defendiéndose como podía mientras pensaba por que la vida era así de injusta con el. Y entonces ella lo consiguió. Su katana destrozó el filo de la suya, provocando un ruido sordo como cuando un cristal se rompe en miles de cachos. Estos cachos cayeron lentamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo que no tardó en sentir el filo de la katana de ella atravesar su cuerpo sin dudar. Notó como el cuerpo de ella chocaba contra el suyo y como su boca soltaba una bocanada de sangre encima de ella. Y tan pronto como esto pasó, ella se retiró varios metros de él, quitando la katana de su cuerpo sin piedad ninguna. Calló al suelo y se mantuvo así, tirado en el suelo mientras maldecía la mierda de vida que había tenido…maldecía al destino por no haberle dejado ser feliz. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese fin? ¿Qué había hecho para morir a manos de la persona que amaba y la cual pensaba que estaba muerta hacía solo una hora? Pero nunca sabría la respuesta. Nunca sabría por que su vida había sido así y no de otra manera. Y ella avanzaba hacia el, arrastrando la katana contra el suelo mientras lo observaba como si no fuera nada, como si fuera un simple…desecho que la vida había dado a luz por error. Llegó a su lado e Ichigo no hizo nada por impedir su muerte. Estaba cansado de luchar, de pelear sin conseguir nada a cambio. En ese momento, lo único que quería era que todo acabase. Que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía dentro de él cesase por fin. Solo quería estar en paz…

Y ella posó la punta de su katana sobre su cuello e Ichigo supo que todo había llegado a su fin. Por fin la paz volvería a su ser. Solo una frase salió de su boca antes de que todo terminase.

- Pasé lo que pasé, veas lo que veas, sientas lo que sientas…nunca olvides que yo siempre te amaré, que yo siempre buscaré…tu felicidad, Kuchiki Rukia.

Y el ruido del filo de una katana al bajar, surcó toda la ciudad.

Fin capítulo 10 (1º parte)

Notas de la autora:

¡Sorpresa! Bueno he aquí el siguiente capítulo que sorprendentemente os lo he podido traer una semana después de haber subido el otro ¿Y por que? Bueno, además de que este fin de semana he tenido más tiempo de lo normal (En base por que me he dado un fin de semana de relax sino me volvería loca con tanto trabajo y estudiar) y también por que leer vuestros rewiems me ha motivado bastante. Y para compensarlos os lo contestare, no se si se puede pero da igual xD

Sobre el capítulo, creo que también trae sorpresa por que por lo que habéis comentado no os esperabais esto. Una pelea entre nuestros dos protagonistas y Ichigo descubriendo de esta manera tan dura la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Y con este final en "extremis" Espero que os guste por que me ha costado mucho escribirlo.

Sobre el por que pongo 1º parte, es debido a que me he excedido bastante escribiendo, lo que tenía pensado escribir en un capítulo, creo que tendré que hacerlo en 1 o 2 más. Me he motivado bastante xD

Muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

-Nayru-san: Me alegra mucho que te encante la historia y si, yo también se lo que es tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo por que también soy lectora de increíbles fics que hay por aquí (que hay algunos que deberían ser la historia real del tema que traten. Vamos, que superan a los autores originales xD). Por eso me da rabia no poder actualizaros pronto. Pero bueno, esta vez os lo pude traer pronto y creo que de momento mi fic está libre de compromiso y alo mejor le interesa la idea de la boda ;) Gracias por seguirme :)

-Jhh: He leido tu mail pero no se si recibiste el mio. Este fic está cargado de sorpresa, y este capítulo creo que es un ejemplo de eso xD Haber si coincidimos por el msn. Cuídate.

- TEORA: Muchas gracias por pensar que esta historia podría ser la continuación de bleach. Es un honor escuchar esas palabras. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros y que la forma de encontrarse te agrade. Gracias por seguirme :)

- hinangel07: Bueno, ya no te tienes que aguantar más a saber tus respuestas por que ya las tienes aquí xD Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por seguirme :)

- IT RIO: Me alegra que hayas aceptado bien el hecho de que esta historia es abierta y puede ocurrir de todo con nuestros protagonistas jaja A mi también me dio penita Keigo por que me parecía gracioso pero bueno, estas cosas pasan a veces xD Sobre lo de matsumoto y Keigo sería gracioso, si xD Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te gustase el nuevo capitulo :)

Sin más, decir que espero sus rewiems con todas sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, que crees que pasará, lo que sea. Pero dejen un rewiem ya que me hace muy feliz y motiva muchísimo a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Solo dale al botoncito bonito y grande que hay debajo de todo :)

El próximo capítulo se títula "Verdades que duelen (2º parte)"

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Arantxa

Rukia89


	12. Capítulo 10: Verdades que duelen2ºparte

Domingo, 16 de agosto de 2009

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ojalá así fuera…

**Argumento:** Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla de Aizen en donde Ichigo había reconstruido su vida lejos de la Sociedad de alma, de los Hollows, Espadas, Shinigamis y…lejos de ella. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Aizen empieza a salir y Ichigo y Ella se encontraran otra vez…

**Simbología: **

_Cursiva: _Recuerdos momentáneos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, una especie de flash back pero será más corto y normalmente frases sueltas que recuerdan.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos.

-Si comienza con guión la frase: Dialogo.

Flash back y end flash back: Vuelta al pasado (será un recuerdo mucho más largo y explícito) y fin de la vuelta al pasado.

**Capítulo 10: Verdades que duelen(2ºparte)**

Cuando Rukia se despertó, reconoció al instante el lugar donde se encontraba. Un bosque le rodeaba, lleno de árboles de copas altas que casi no permitía que entrara la luz. Tampoco era capaz de ver el final del bosque y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido a su alrededor. Estaba en su interior, como cuando había luchado contra el primero. Entonces recordó que Ichigo la había encontrado y la ansiedad creció en ella. Sabía que el estaba en peligro por mantenerse a su lado y que tenía que controlar al segundo lo antes posible sino podría llegar a matar a Ichigo y no soportaría eso. Empezó a correr a través del bosque buscando indicios de donde se encontraba su enemigo pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Y entonces vio al primero apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos rojos se cruzaron con los de ella y una sonrisa burlona surco su cara.

-¿No eres capaz de encontrarlo ni en tu interior?-dice el mientras observa a Rukia.

Rukia lo observa con odio pero luego lo ignora y sigue mirando su alrededor. Si el primero estaba ahí, el segundo no andaría lejos. Y no se equivocó. Un ruido fino surco el aire y Rukia se apartó lo justo para evitar que un cuchillo se clavara en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al 2º y se lo encontró subido a la rama de un árbol. Estaba sentado con tranquilidad y con las manos apoyadas a los lados de su cuerpo mientras sus piernas cruzadas colgaban de la rama. Tenía el pelo moreno, al igual que su tez, y su cuerpo con zonas de hueso. Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por una placa de hueso y como era característico en los bigsword, tenía unos ojos rojos intensos. Además, al igual que su compañero, tenía sobre 20 años de edad.

Entonces de un salto se pone justo en frente de Rukia y le dice con frialdad:

-Nos volvemos a ver.

-Si…-susurra Rukia en el mismo tono.

Y en ese momento, el segundo desenvaina su katana y empiezan los dos una rápida e intensa batalla. Intercambian rápidos ataques y no parece que alguien supere al otro. Van de un lado al otro entre los árboles golpeando sin parar mientras de lejos el primero mira la pelea sin hacer nada.

Rukia ataca al segundo de frente y con fuerza pero este la esquiva rápidamente y sin querer, Rukia tropieza con una rama del suelo y cae contra el árbol clavando su zampakutoh en el árbol. Intenta quitarla pero esta muy bien enganchada y mira como el segundo corre para atacarla mientras esta desarmada. Rukia deja su zampakutoh y se enfrenta sin nada al bigsword. Este le ataca con un corte horizontal a su costado derecho pero Rukia hábilmente salta hacia atrás para evitarlo y posteriormente, se lanza con el puño hacia la defensa abierta por un segundo del bigsword. Consigue darle de lleno al segundo provocando una fractura de nariz que empieza a sangrar.

-Cabrona-suelta mientras se aleja con la espada en alto para evitar otro ataque de Rukia y lleva la otra mano a su nariz- Como te odio.

-El odio es mutuo-dice Rukia mientras se acerca al árbol sin perderle de vista y trata de sacar su zampakutoh.

El segundo la mira quitar la zampakutoh sin hacer nada pero de pronto, cuando Rukia mira durante un segundo su katana para sacarla de un fuerte tirón seco, este desaparece sin dejar rastro. Rukia pone su zampakutoh en alto y se prepara para un ataque en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, quien apareció por entre los árboles de repente, causa una fuerte impresión en Rukia. Ichigo se encontraba frente a ella con cara de total sorpresa.

-¿Rukia?-dice el sorprendido.

-¿Ichigo?-responde Rukia igualmente sorprendida y pensando que demonios hacia Ichigo en su interior.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? Tu, tu estabas muerta. Me dijeron que habías muerto-le acusó Ichigo acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Lo se…-susurra tan solo Rukia desviando la mirada sin saber que decirle.

-Me mentiste…me engañaste y me alejaste de ti ¿Sabes lo que sufrí todo este tiempo? Fue muy doloroso ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿No me querías?-seguía acusando a Rukia mientras se seguía acercando.

-Yo…yo-decía Rukia mientras una mueca de dolor se mostraba en su cara inexpresiva hacía unos segundos-No se que decir…

-Entonces no digas nada…-dice Ichigo llegando a su lado y abrazándola. Rukia tan solo se deja abrazar mientras cierra los ojos-Tan solo déjame disfrutar estos momentos de poder volver abrazarte después de cinco años. Ya hablaremos de lo demás después-Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

Como había echado de menos esa sensación. Esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que Ichigo la abrazaba o la besaba. Estaba tan bien ahí, entre sus brazos… Se sentía segura y el futuro negro que veía en su vida no le parecía tan negro teniendo a Ichigo a su lado "Como lo he echado de menos todo este tiempo" pensó Rukia.

Abrió los ojos un momento para mirar a Ichigo y decirle lo que pensaba pero fue gracias a eso que vio como un cuchillo que tenía Ichigo en su mano se dirigía hacia ella. Fue un acto reflejo y libero el poder en su mano derecha con la que golpeo el estomago de Ichigo y lo alejó varios metros de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron otra vez con los de Ichigo, pudo ver que los suyos eran de un rojo intenso.

Una macabra risa cruzó el lugar mientras Rukia sentía como algo se rompía dentro de ella. No debería haber caído en esa trampa tan simple. Ichigo no podía estar en su interior y menos aún tratarla bien después de lo ocurrido.

-¡Que romántico!-susurró el segundo de forma irónica desde alguna zona del bosque, escondido.

-Cierra el pico, cabrón-gritó Rukia con furia al verse engañada tontamente. Ahora notaba como su pecho dolía, eso le había recordado cosas que no debería haber salido a la luz si quería vencer en esa guerra.

-En serio, tenías que haberte visto-dice mientras seguía riéndose de ella pero al final se calló y todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos-Quieres vencerme ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo Rukia sin dudar.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por vencerme?

-Si.

-Mátalo-susurró el segundo-Mata a tu gran amado y tendrás mi control.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Rukia sin creérselo.

-Es sencillo. ¿Quieres controlarme? Véncele. Tan solo es un espectro de tu mente. Es el uso que le doy a mi poder aquí dentro. Controlo personas de tu mente.

Rukia observó con duda a Ichigo ¿Sería cierto lo que decía o tan solo sería otra trampa? Aunque el Ichigo real no podía estar dentro de ella y los ojos rojos que tenía era una clara señal de que estaba siendo controlado por el segundo. Y de todas maneras, no tenía alternativa. Tenía que arriesgase…y rezar para que no fuera una trampa.

Y atacó, corrió hacia Ichigo rápidamente desenvainando la zampakutoh por el camino. Lo había hecho tan rápido que Ichigo solo pudo poner su katana en medio y salió volando a causa del impacto. Su katana salió en otra dirección y Rukia no perdió el tiempo y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando varios metros más. Luego volvió a atacar e Ichigo cogió justo la katana, que estaba a su lado cuando calló, y la interpuso entre ambos.

Sentir a Ichigo tan cerca en ese momento, le hizo dudar y se apartó de él el tiempo suficiente para que Ichigo se levantara y la encarara. Sentía una extraña sensación dentro, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien pero no tenía alternativa. Sabía que el Ichigo real estaba cerca y que todo el tiempo que estuviera sin el control de su cuerpo era ponerlo en peligro de muerte. Tenía que arriesgarse.

Volvió a la carga y estuvieron los minutos siguientes intercambiando ataques. Los ojos rojos de Ichigo la confundían y cuando debía vencerlo con facilidad no era capaz. Algo le impedía hacerle daño. Algo dentro de ella impedía hacer daño al hombre del que estaba aún enamorada y por el que había sacrificado todo para mantenerlo a salvo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, ahí estaba. Probablemente a su lado sin saber que hacía Rukia inconsciente en medio del bosque cuando debía de estar muerta. Seguramente se habría sorprendido al verle unos ojos rojos intensos al despertarse y ahora estaría intentando evitar que lo matase, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Y fue ese pensamiento el que permitió dar un golpe tan fuerte que quebró la espada del Ichigo de ojos rojos y atravesó su cuerpo sin piedad.

"Este no es el Ichigo que yo conozco. El que yo conozco no tiene ojos rojos, ni intentaría matarme" pensó Rukia mientras retiraba la espada de su cuerpo sin piedad y este caía al suelo hacia atrás perdiendo mucha sangre. Rukia lo observó con frialdad mientras se ponía a su lado y apoyaba la punta de su zampakutoh en el cuello de ese Ichigo de ojos rojos.

-Ahora…mátalo, mátalo y obtén mi control-susurró el segundo y Rukia asintió con la cabeza como ida. No pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía como poseída por alguien sin saber que hacía. Solo sabía que tenía que matar a ese Ichigo falso.

-Adiós-susurró Rukia mientras elevaba un poco su zampakutoh para clavársela y acabar con su vida.

Y fue en ese momento cuando una frase, bien conocida por ella, se escuchó en ese lugar.

_Pasé lo que pasé, veas lo que veas, sientas lo que sientas…nunca olvides que yo siempre te amaré, que yo siempre buscaré…tu felicidad, Kuchiki Rukia._

Fue durante unas décimas de segundo, su vista cambio hacia el mundo real. Pudo ver como se encontraban en el descampado y bajo ella se encontraba Ichigo mirándola con tristeza en sus ojos. Y entonces se dio de cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en otra trampa, todo lo que le había hecho al Ichigo de su interior se lo había hecho al Ichigo real. El segundo la había engañado por segunda vez, y cuanto más atacaba al ichigo de su interior, más perdía el control de ella misma. "Por eso cuando iba a rematarlo me notaba tan ida. Estaba a punto de darle el control total de mi cuerpo al segundo. Estaba a punto de morir" pensó Rukia con sorpresa y rabia al darse de cuenta de lo tonta que había sido.

Y tan pronto vio el exterior volvió al interior notando como bajaba su zampakutoh hacia Ichigo, no tenía tiempo. Tenía que reaccionar rápido y localizar al segundo para atacarlo por sorpresa y así vencerle antes de que se diera de cuenta de que lo había descubierto. Sabía que una lucha a iguales tenía más de perder que de ganar por que podía usar sus recuerdos en su contra así que tenía que conseguir vencerle ahora. Su zampakutoh seguí bajando peligrosamente, todo esto transcurría de manera eterna para Rukia aunque en la realidad fuera apenas un par de segundos.

Y entonces lo encontró, escondido en unas hojas a su lado. Y paró el descenso de su katana y tan pronto lo hizo se la lanzó al segundo con fuerza. Lo pilló por sorpresa y la zampakutoh se le clavó de lleno cayendo al suelo tras el impacto. Sangre caía por su boca mientras mostraba una mueca de sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Cómo…te diste cuenta? Eras casi mía-susurró con dificultad.

-Nunca debiste usar a Ichigo…ese fue un error que te costó el triunfo-dijo simplemente Rukia mientras se acercaba a él y le arrancaba la zampakutoh y la guardaba.

-Me has vuelto a vencer…ahora estoy bajo tu control-susurró tan solo mientras el primero se acercaba y le ayudaba a levantarse.

Luego juntos desaparecieron de allí y Rukia se dio la vuelta viendo que el Ichigo de ojos rojos había desaparecido. Y entonces, cayó inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, pudo notar como un relieve irregular estaba bajo su cuerpo. Cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista, se dio de cuenta de que era Ichigo el que estaba bajo ella y justo al lado de su cuello, estaba clavada su zampakutoh. Lo miró a los ojos con tristeza mientras él le devolvía una mirada de incredulidad.

-L-lo siento…Ichigo-susurró Rukia mientras volvía a caer inconsciente pero esta vez debido al cansancio.

Ichigo la observó mientras Rukia apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Podía ver su respiración acompasada y oler su dulce aroma. Pero Ichigo no notaba nada de eso, su cabeza estaba ida, en otro lugar de su mente…el que le recordaba cada segundo lo que acababa de vivir. No sabía que significaba todo eso y tampoco quería pensarlo. Le daba dolor de cabeza y ya le llegaba con el dolor de la grave herida que tenía en su estómago. Sabía que estaba sangrando mucho y que no tardaría en quedar inconsciente. Y una vez quedara inconsciente tendría unos minutos más antes de morir. Dirigió otra vez su mirada hacia Rukia. Se la veía tan tranquila ahí inconsciente sobre él, todo lo contrario a lo que era hace unos segundos.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de él. Entonces escuchó unos pasos detrás de él e intentó mirar quienes eran pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar solo veía sombras desfiguradas. Estaba quedando inconsciente.

-Ichigo, Rukia-gritó esa sombra que Ichigo no pudo reconocer ya que había quedado inconsciente.

Esa persona llegó junto a ellos y tomó el pulso de ambos y luego suspiró un poco más tranquilo al ver que estaban vivos.

-Rápido Kon, hay que llevar a Ichigo a mi casa. Está gravemente herido-dijo el hombre.

-¿Y que pasa con Rukia, Urahara?-preguntó Kon.

-A ella la llevo yo. Tan solo se ha desmayado. Siempre le pasa después de controlar a alguno de ellos.

-Ok, pues vamos-dijo Kon cogiendo a Ichigo en peso.

-Vamos entonces-dijo Urahara.

Pero de pronto apareció un gato negro que les impidió el paso.

-¿Que hacemos con todos aquellos humanos y Keigo?-dijo Yoruichi.

-Habla con la sociedad de almas, ellos se encargarán de todo. Y sobre Keigo, mejor hablar con Rukia sobre lo ocurrido. Quiero saber como murió…Ya sabes que no es una muerte normal…le han absorbido el alma.

-Lo se…

-Nos vamos. Hemos encontrado a Ichigo vivo de milagro y no quiero perderlo mientras hablamos.

Y dicho esto Urahara se va con Kon justo detrás de él.

-Esto hará de esta historia…un antes y un después-susurró Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de gato. Luego también desapareció de allí.

Cuando Ichigo despertó no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Era una habitación fría y húmeda que solo tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte de arriba con una reja por si intentaba salir de allí. Desde esa ventana, reflejos de la luna entraban y le daban directamente en la cara. Observó confuso todo a su alrededor sin levantarse, notaba el cuerpo todo adolorido. Pero cuanto más observaba, más dudas lo embarga ¿Dónde estaba?

Ni siquiera recordaba lo último que le había pasado así que tampoco podía saber como o quien lo había llevado hasta ahí. Finalmente optó por la opción de levantarse a pesar de los dolores. Y cuando lo hizo vio que en la pared contraria a donde estaba la ventana había una puerta de madera totalmente podrida y apoyada contra el marco. "Debe de ser una casa muy antigua" pensó Ichigo mientras observaba el precario estado en que estaba esa habitación. Entonces, se dio de cuenta de que tenía cierto parecido con la habitación donde había estado encerrada Inoue hacia ya muchos años. Empezó a caminar ignorando los gritos de dolor que el lanzaba su cuerpo y atravesó la puerta.

En ese momento, todo cambió. Un pasillo enorme se veía en frente de él totalmente oscuro. Ahora vestía las ropas de su bankai con su espada en mano y todo dolor que hubiese tenido antes en la habitación había desaparecido.

De pronto un grito surcó aquel pasillo. Un grito desgarrador y lleno de sufrimiento que atravesó los odios de Ichigo y lo conmociono. El grito llevaba incluido el nombre de Rukia.

Empezó a correr por aquel pasillo a toda velocidad. No sabía que estaba pasando pero tampoco le importaba. Parecía que Rukia estaba en peligro y era lo único que le importaba.

Corría, corría y corría pero parecía que no daba avanzado nada. La desesperación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo y en el fondo, el sonido de alguien llorando desesperado llegaba a sus oídos.

Pero entonces llegó al límite de aquel pasillo y lo que vio lo dejó un poco sorprendido. Se encontraba en una sala formada por paredes de piedras enormes, húmedas y llenos de musgo. El lugar tenía poca luz y le daba un aspecto terrorífico. Parecía como si estuviera en el sótano de un castillo antiguo.

Y en el centro de aquella sala había dos personas. Una tirada en el suelo, aparentemente muerta, y otra encima de esta última llorando. Cuando este se apartó un poco para acercarse a la cara de la persona tirada en el suelo, Ichigo pudo ver que la persona que aparentemente estaba muerta, tenía una espada clavada en el estómago. Así que supuso que si…que estaba muerta.

La persona que lloraba se acerco a la cara de la otra y acariciándola empezó a susurrar un "lo siento mucho" una y otra vez mientras lágrimas caían por su cara. Ichigo intentó acercarse para reconocer caras pero cuando empezó a caminar una fuerza invisible lo tiró hacia atrás y cayó contra una pared, golpeándose la cabeza.

Quedó medio aturdido, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Notaba como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento y en su último vistazo a aquella extraña pareja pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba muerta en el suelo…

Era Rukia.

Fin del capítulo 10 (2º parte)

Notas de la autora:

Tras casi 10 meses totalmente desaparecida aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Antes de nada explicar la causa justificada de mi ausencia.

He tenido un accidente de moto grave que me ha tenido aparcada del mundo durante bastante tiempo. Y además, el impacto psicológico que me causo este accidente me impedía totalmente escribir. Mi inspiración se había inspirado. Y esa es la causa de que este capítulo haya tardado tanto en terminarse.

Espero que todos comprendáis la situación que he vivido y sigáis esta historia con la misma ansia de siempre ^^

Sobre el capítulo, la verdad es que iba a ser un poco más largo pero no queriendo tardar más en subirlo, lo corte aquí y dejo el resto para el próximo.

Muchas gracias por sus rewiems a:

nayru-san

hinangel07

celeste.g.r

TEORA

Laura

Renesmee Kuchiki

Lillytownparis

Karina Natsumi

Sin más, os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo que espero pueda publicarlo muy pronto y espero vuestras opiniones, quejas, criticas, etc sobre el capitulo y historia en general.

¡Nos vemos!

Arantxa

Rukia89

**"Un rewiem es el aliento de cualquier autor"**


End file.
